Vendrás a vivir conmigo
by Artemisa Ravenclaw
Summary: Pre Deathly Hallows La Relación de Ron y Hermione acaba de terminar, y ya que les regalaron su departamento a Ginny y a Neville, y el pelirrojo decidió irse a vivir con una amiga, Harry invitará amablemente a Hermione a vivir con él n.n. HHr ligero RL
1. Mejor Ahora

**Disclaimer para tooooodo el fic (Qué da pereza inventarse uno nuevo cada capítulo ¬¬): **Esta es una historia ficticia basada en los personajes de JK Rowling. Ni uno solo de los personajes o lugares aquí me pertenecen. No hay ningún ánimo de lucro (¡Pero cómo nos gustaría!). Si bien adoraría encerrar a mas de uno de los personajes en este fic en mi closet no hay manera de que hacerlo. El proposito de este FanFiction es puramente de entretenimiento. ünicamente para pasar un buen rato.

Aún así. POR FAVOR No tomes esta historia sin permiso. Di no al plagio. Si encuentras esta historia publicada en alguna otra parte: házmelo saber. Si deseas Publicarla en otra parte: Házmelo saber.

**"Vendrás a vivir conmigo" **

**_Nuevos Lectores: _**_Si esta es la primera vez que vistas este fic, te aviso algo: Este fic NO contempla el Septimo libro. ¿Por qué? Porque lo empecé a escribir antes de que se publicara u_u (Si lo sé, y aún no lo termino). Por lo tanto, puede que te encuentres por ahí algunos desvaríos sobre lo que yo consideré que iba a pasar en la guerra final. Además de que muchos personajes que perdieron la vida según Rowling, en mi mundo no lo hicieron. _

_En otras palabras, esto es un 'ficción' con todas sus letras. Osease, que pasan puras cosas que normalemnte pasarían solo en la mente de los Fans. _

_Si sigues leyendo: Muchas Gracias. Si ya no te interesó: Muchas gracias. Si te gustan mis ideas: házmelo saber. Si note gustan mis estupideces: Házmelos saber._

_Si eres un Harmony aún despues de todos estos años, y del final que Harry Potter tuvo:_

_Te saludo Oh hermano/a. Gracias por estar ahí. ¡Delusionals Por siempre!_

**Notas iniciales (Chécalas, son para entender un poco mejor el trashf...digo, fic xD): **_Después de vencer a Voldemort, los muchachos deciden vivir la vida que no habían podido disfrutar por su culpa. Lo de Harry con Ginny terminó antes que la misma lucha, él se compra una casa a la que se va a vivir con Neville y Draco, quién se unió al grupo después de la muerte de sus padres. Ron y Hermione deciden irse a vivir juntos para "probar" su relación (que hoy terminará jiji), y Ginny y Luna comparten departamento cercano al suyo (compartían porque Ginny y Neville tienen planes nuevos XP). Hermione, Harry y Draco son profesores en Hogwarts, Neville y Ron son Aurores y las demás ahorita ven._

**Capítulo 1. Mejor ahora **

No lo podía creer. No lo quería creer. No podía haber pasado de nuevo.

Esa noche como muchas otras Ron se encontraba fuera de casa liberando su tristeza y frustración en el Pub de Luna. Un negocio que Luna emprendió luego de que Ginny, quién por fin había conseguido el local para su tienda de artículos de Quidditch, la animara. Parecía pequeño, pero no lo era. La verdad era un sitio muy acogedor. En realidad parecía una gran sala de estar, llena de cojines por todos lados con una enorme chimenea al fondo, que daba una cálida sensación hogareña. Tal vez por eso a Ron le gustaba tanto ir a aquel lugar cada vez que _eso_ le pasaba.

Hacía frío, la chimenea apenas si deba señales de haber sido encendida, un hechizo aclimatador le vendría bastante bien. Estiró su brazo y realizó el encantamiento no verbal.

—Ya está, mucho mejor —dijo en un suspiro.

Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que funcionara, no le importaba ceder un poco con tal de que las cosas se arreglaran pronto. Pero ya era suficiente. Todos describían su relación como algo dulce, tierno…romántico.

¡Con lo que le gusta a él el romanticismo!

El pub ya se había vaciado hacía unos minutos, era lunes. Y Luna ya se afanaba en limpiar las mesas con tantos trapos como le fuera posible soportar a su varita. Al parecer, quería irse temprano.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así?, ¿Por qué no podían terminar sus peleas como todas las demás parejas?, ¿Por qué no un simple beso y la promesa de hablarlo al día siguiente?

Pero no Hermione. Oh no.

Esa manía suya de no dejar nada a medias, esa maldita costumbre de no escucharlo.

_«No Ron, no vas a postergar esto»_

_«¿Qué te hace pensar que estás en lo correcto?»_

_«Así no se hacen las cosas»_

_«¡Tú nunca me entiendes!»_

Y ya no tenía ganas de intentarlo más.

Afuera llovía, el clima no lo estaba ayudando mucho, ahora se sentía aún más deprimido.

Luna le trajo la cuenta.

—Te pedí otro tarro —dijo apenas levantando la ceja.

—Y yo te dije que es suficiente —le respondió la rubia.

—No son ni siquiera las once, yo siempre me voy a las once. —O lo más tarde posible con tal de no llegar al segundo round con Hermione.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo decidido cerrar mi bar media hora antes —le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Luna, normalmente, los bares cierran en la madrugada —dijo imitando su gesto.

—Sólo cuando al dueño le gusta atender borrachos — sentenció— Lo cargaré a tu cuenta —con un movimiento de varita, su tarro desapareció, y el banquillo en el que estaba sentado se acomodó sobre la barra.

— ¡Ay!

Tirándolo a él en el proceso.

De un tiempo acá Luna se había convertido en una gran amiga para Ron. Sus incoherencias ya no le parecían tan incoherentes, además, ella si sabía escuchar.

— ¿Entonces te rindes? —preguntó Luna desde la puerta acomodándose la túnica bajo su pesado abrigo de lana y guardando su varita en la bolsa.

— ¿Ya me derribaron no? —Dijo sacudiéndose las piernas— Es causa perdida.

—Me alegra que al fin te des cuenta.

Y también sabía darse a entender.

Tal vez era el ligero mareo, o el misticismo que siempre rodeaba a la chica, pero algo en la mirada de Luna le decía que no hablaba precisamente de quedarse un rato más en la barra. Y tenía razón. Ese asunto era causa perdida, lo había sido desde hace mucho tiempo, agotó hasta la última oportunidad, quería que funcionara... por supuesto que lo quería… pero ya no más.

-VaVC-

Como el departamento de Luna y su hermana estaba cercano al suyo, y de un tiempo acá Ron le ayudaba a cerrar a Luna, siempre regresaban juntos. Hablando, caminando, sin prisas.

Gracias a Merlín que la lluvia había cesado en cuanto salieron del pub, porque Ron no tenía ganas de aparecerse en su casa ese día. Prefería caminar con Luna, y disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Luna ya era su confidente, y ahora que Harry no estaba tan disponible como antes, Ron no podía estar más agradecido.

Desde que Harry entró a trabajar a Hogwarts como profesor de Vuelo y de DCAO, le había entrado una etapa de felicidad casi perturbadora, y no tenía ganas de comparar su miseria con la feliz vida de soltero realizado que Harry llevaba. No es que no hubiera superado esa etapa de celos hacía Harry que le dio en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor para eso. Además, considerando el tema…algo le decía que no sería muy cómodo.

Le hizo gracia pensar en lo mal que le iban a caer a Harry las próximas vacaciones de Navidad, pobre, con lo entusiasmado que estaba. Hermione decía que era el mejor trabajo que Harry pudo encontrar, había vuelto a su casa, a su hogar.

Hermione, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si ella hubiera visto en él primero lo que…

No. _«El hubiera no existe» _le repetía Luna constantemente. Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, los errores no son algo de lo que haya que lamentarse, están ahí para aprender de ellos, no para olvidarlos. Nunca se arrepentiría de los buenos momentos que pasó con Hermione, porque los hubo, hace mucho, pero los hubo, e iba a estar agradecido para con Hermione toda su vida por ellos. Y ahora era su turno de arreglar las cosas, dolería sí, pero era lo mejor. Si ella aceptaba la oportunidad que le estaba dando, habría cumplido su parte.

Además…

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?—preguntó Luna.

…ya no estaba solo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —respondió él sonriendo.

Luna se detuvo a su lado y lo observó levantando las cejas. Era muy divertido hacerla desatinar. No cualquiera podía hacer desatinar a Luna Lovegood.

—No lo sé, no quiero herirla— _o enfurecerla_, pensó divertido mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Luna para seguir caminando.

Legaron a la puerta del edificio de Luna.

—Pues entonces que sea pronto —dijo Luna a modo de despedida sonriendo desde el porche.

—Buenas Noches Luna, que descanses —respondió sonriendo.

Decidió seguir caminando un rato más. Ahora se sentía mejor. Esa sensación de complicidad, de no tener que dar explicaciones, era algo a lo que se quería acostumbrar. Pero antes…

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento.

—Entonces…que sea pronto —y tomando aliento, entró.


	2. ¿Todo en orden?

**Capítulo 2. ¿Todo en Orden? **

— ¡Cuidado con eso Harry! ¡Si lo rompes mamá hará lo mismo con tu cabeza y yo le voy a ayudar!— advirtió Ginny mientras intentaba sacar las cortinas de la ventana más alta de la habitación.

— ¿Sabes qué? Cuando alguien te ofrece su ayuda no deberías ser tan exigente. A escoba regalada no se le sienten las astillas. —respondió ofendido mientras maniobraba con un antiguo mueble que Molly le había regalado a su hija.

— Si serás Idiota Scarface ¡Solo redúcelo! —se burló Draco desde la puerta cargando con una recamara en su mano derecha y la tina de baño en la izquierda.

Tal vez eso sería lo más conveniente. Y de hecho ese era el plan. Pero los vecinos muggles de Ginny en el edificio podrían sospechar de una mudanza que consistía en dos tipos cargando "raros juguetes miniatura" por los pasillos.

—Harry, sólo reduce los más pesados. No creo que nadie lo note —sonreía Luna limpiando de manera muggle el armario que Ginny desocupaba.

—Y a todo esto ¿por qué no le dices a tu prometido que te ayude? Así no sufrirías con mi incompetencia en mudanzas —dijo Harry ofendido mientras forcejeaba y sufría con el antiguo mueble.

Si, dos tipos se verían raros. Pero un solo tipo no. Así que mientras Draco se apresuró a reducir su parte de los mueble, al pobre de Harry le tocó el trabajo pesado.

—Porque él y Ron están muy ocupados en el Ministerio, por eso ÉL te pidió A TI…

— ¡Súper! Me voy —interrumpió Draco.

— ¡Y a Draco! —agregó Luna.

— ¡Rayos! —se lamentó el aludido

—…que me ayuden. Y como es sábado y ustedes no tienen absolutamente nada que hacer, supongo que pueden hacerme ese pequeño favor—se escuchó un fuerte golpe— ¡Harry con un demonio reduce ese mueble o lo hago yo!

—Déjalo, solo lo hace por llevarme la contra— Draco se carcajeó del golpe que Harry se acababa de dar en la cabeza con el mueble.

— ¡Agh! justo donde me golpeó Alex ayer —decía Harry sobándose la zona afectada — ¡Y no es eso! Es solo que a mi si me gusta el trabajo duro, no como este idiota — dijo intentando salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba por sobre las risas de sus amigos.

— ¡Ay qué Lindo! "trabajo duro" siempre pensé que ibas mejor en Hufflepuff— se burló Draco.

— ¿Quién es Alex?—preguntó Luna limpiándose las lágrimas y continuando con su limpieza del armario.

—Alex Vandemark, la única esperanza de Gryffindor este año, por eso a Potter no le importa visitar la enfermería todos los días antes de salir de clases con tal de entrenar más a su niño prodigio— respondió Draco tomando un bocadillo de la mesa junto a Ginny.

— ¿Es tu nuevo buscador? — Preguntó Ginny golpeando a Draco en la nuca por comer mientras "trabaja" — ¿El te ha hecho todos esos moretones?

—Ten mucho cuidado Weasley —siseó Draco reacomodándose el cabello, Ginny ni se inmutó.

—Y un excelente alumno también, si no que lo diga el reloj de nuestra casa, el treinta por ciento de los rubíes los ha puesto él ¿Cuántos puntos llevamos Malfoy? No puedo recordarlo bien —decía Harry fingiendo concentración extrema.

—Já Já, muy gracioso! Solo queda una semana para salir de vacaciones pero en cuanto volvamos las cosas van a cambiar Scarface, ya verás —dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación —Lo siento Ginny pero Potter "pocos-reflejos" y Luna "ya-limpié-allí-pero-estoy-loca" tendrán que ayudarte solos, tengo una cita, nos vemos.

Dos pares de ojos voltearon hacía esta ultima que dejó de sacarle brillo al armario.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, aún no me has dicho quien se mudará en mi lugar Lovegood. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No puedes decirme por qué es un Auror metido en cosas peligrosas o algo así?—dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

Luna carraspeó y la observó fijamente.

—Bueno creo que yo también me voy —interrumpió Harry entendiendo la indirecta — Si necesitas algo más me avisas Ginny. ¡Ah por cierto! ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? —preguntó volviendo desde la puerta.

—Creo que en casa de sus padres ¿por qué?

—Quiero hablar con ella, me preocupa verla tan calmada después de que ella y Ron terminaron. De hecho quiero hablar con Ron también. Es raro que estén tan tranquilos.

—Sí, yo ya hablé con él. Pues suerte si la encuentras, creo que está buscando departamento. Ve por la noche, es más seguro que esté allí.

— ¿Qué te dijo Ron? —preguntó Harry.

—Pues no mucho —dijo observando de reojo a Luna

— ¿Y te mencionó por qué razón no quiso mudarse con nosotros?— cuestionó con molestia.

—Dijo que una amiga ya le había ofrecido departamento antes, o algo así. —Luna se retiró a levantar otras cosas lejos de la conversación — ¿Por qué? No me digas que te ofendiste ¿O Sí?

—No, porque habría de estarlo, supongo que simplemente no quiso complicarse la vida. No sé cuanto hubieran aguantado él y Draco sin arrancarse los brazos – sugirió divertido.

—Buen Punto, creo que también dijo algo sobre eso.

—Ya sabía yo. Bueno me voy, tengo unos exámenes que revisar antes de buscar a Hermione. ¡Hasta Luego Luna! —añadió al salir al pasillo.

— ¡Te conviene llamar primero Harry! Creo que ya no me escuchó. ¡Muy bien señorita ahora si puede darme su respuesta! —gritó para traer a la Luna desde la otra habitación.

Luna caminó cabizbaja y sonrojada hasta el lado contrario del cuarto.

—Creo que te estás imaginando cosas Ginny. Es mi amigo, necesitaba departamento y… ya que tú y Neville se mudarán juntos creí que no habría problema si tu hermano se quedaba en tu lugar— respondió de nuevo en su color natural.

—Ajá ¿y por algo tan falto de importancia no querías decírmelo en frente de Harry?— dijo cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a ella.

Luna lanzó el trapo con el que limpiaba de nuevo a su cubeta y con un simple movimiento de varita el resto del trabajo de mudanza se terminó.

—Ya te dije que no te estés imaginando cosas. Para empezar: No sé para qué preguntas si ya lo sabías, y para continuar, no es que yo no quiera decirle a Harry o a los demás. Es Ron el que no quiere que nadie lo sepa aún – dijo dejándose caer en el piso y masajeando sus sienes. La pobre chica tenía días con esa apariencia de extremo cansancio, y la pelirroja sabía que no se debía al trabajo en el bar.

Ginny sabía que Luna estaba enamorada de Ron hace un par de años, y sabía lo desgastante que era para ella fingir frente a todos y, claro, frente a Ron. No poder consolar a su amiga y decirle que su hermano por fin comenzaba a corresponderle le dolía en el alma. Pero la noche anterior le había prometido a Ron no decirle nada, y le cumpliría, no por lealtad, si no porque esa cosas tan románticas la emocionaban mucho. Bueno, al menos nada la detenía para darle unas cuantas pistas.

Se dejó caer a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el hombre de Luna. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente para atraer la atención de su amiga que parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

— ¿Sabes que Luna? Anoche vi una de esas películas muggles románticas después de hacer cosas todavía más románticas y mágicas con Neville. —Sonrió soñadora levantando la cabeza— Era sobre una chica que se había rendido a buscar el amor y lo encuentra con un chico que comenzó a visitar su bar—comenzó a hacer aspavientos y mover las manos emocionada con su propio cuento— Es curioso que tardaran tanto porque ya se conocían, pero como ella no se atrevía a abrir su corazón pues nada había pasado. Y entonces un día el guapísimo chico le pidió ayuda. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Que ella se la da! Y entonces se volvieron los mejores amigos y claro, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de él, como siempre pasa en esos casos. Y luego le dio miedo que él no la correspondiera y se puso medio esquiva y distante. Lo que no sabía es que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conquistarla, pero la muy despistada no entendía nada. Entonces él comienza a seducirla de una manera tan tierna ¡Porque el chico era tiernísimo por naturaleza eh! Pero la pobre chica está tan perdida en su mundo de infortunio que ni se da cuenta, y al último…al último…Diablos, se me olvidó que pasa al último.

Ginny se había entusiasmado tanto con su cuento que se levantó para darle intensidad a su historia. Luna le dio un tirón a la túnica de la chica y la sentó de nuevo a su lado

— ¡Perfecto! Me cuentas una historia como tarabilla por media y ahora olvidas el final, si te hubiera puesto atención estaría muy molesta contigo —respondió con fingida seriedad.

— ¡Luna! No puedo creerlo, ni hablando en tu idioma me entiendes – le dijo Ginny risueña dándole un abrazo.

—Te voy a extrañar rojita —Luna le devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo también. Güerita despistada.

-VaVC-

Hermione Granger estaba gastando mucha fuerza con la cebolla que su mamá le había pedido picar.

_Es la mejor forma de hacer que las lágrimas salgan_ pensó.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ella y Ron tuvieron esa última plática en su antiguo departamento, y aún no lograba descifrar como se sentía. Ron había estado tan calmado que por fin le hacía entender porque era tan buen Auror. Uno a uno todos los malentendidos que se habían dado en ese último año se fueron solucionando. De repente parecieron tan innecesarios, una sola frase bastó para que todo se arreglara.

_«Y recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo»_.

Ni un solo gritó se dio aquella vez, ni un solo reclamo, ni una sola lágrima.

Ella habló y habló toda la noche, y Ron la escuchó, la escuchó como siempre debió hacerlo. Sin embrago, el resultado no fue el que siempre esperó. Ron por fin la escuchaba, y en lugar de seguir adelante, se le puso punto final.

Y ella sonrió. Y él sonrió. Y los dos se sintieron bien.

Y por eso se empeñaba en picar 2 kilos de cebollas ella solita, por qué algo debía andar mal. No era normal sentirse así. Tan cómoda, tan tranquila…tan aliviada. Ron había sido su pareja por casi 3 años, de los cuáles uno cuando menos fue de los mejores en su vida amorosa.

¿Pero cuál vida amorosa si era la primera vez que tenía una relación seria? _No, lo que pasó con Krum no cuenta, ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre de su padre… ¿Alguna vez se lo pregunté?_ pensó curiosa.

No es que le estuviera restando importancia ¡Eran tres años por Merlín!

¿Entonces por qué estaba tan calmada?

Como ella lo veía habían dos posibilidades, o se había vuelto una amargada corazón de piedra, o…tal vez no fue algo tan importante.

—Hermione amor ¿No crees que ya es sufriente cebolla? —la voz de su mamá la asustó desde la puerta.

— ¡Ay!—dejó caer el cuchillo— ¡Rayos me corté! Me asustaste mamá—dijo chupándose el dedo herido.

—Ah no, a mi no me culpes. Eres tú la que parece zombi estos días. ¿Segura que estas bien hija?— preguntó Jane a su hija mientras le ponía una bandita en el dedo.

—Ay nada más es una cortadita —dijo divertida

— ¡No te rías de mi niña! Ya sabes de qué hablo – advirtió con un ligero golpe en su mano.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que nada se le escapaba a su madre, pero es precisamente por eso que le molestaba tanto que le repitiera tanto esa pregunta.

—Si Jane, estoy bien, algo confundida como te he dicho tantas veces pero no pasa nada —respondió cansinamente.

—Entonces, habla conmigo, como te lo he dicho tantas veces —contraatacó mamá dándole golpecitos en la mejilla, haciéndola reír. — Y deja de desquitarte con la cebolla, tu papá no se va a dar a basto en la cena de esta noche. Solo te pedí 2 cebollas, no 2 kilos.

— ¡Ah ya se las arreglará! Además a su jefe le encanta apestar a algo, si no es cebolla es ajo. —se giró al lavaplatos detrás de ella y se lavó las manos.

—No seas grosera, ya bastante haces faltando a la cena. El Señor Meyers no te ha visto desde hace casi 12 años y le hacía mucha ilusión volver a ver a su "conejita de miel" —recordó risueña.

—Y es por eso que yo saldré huyendo a buscar departamento, no tengo ganas de escucharlo burlarse de mis dientes como hace 13 años. —Bufó molesta sentándose sobre la mesa en el centro de la cocina.

—Ya no podría, no desde que te los arreglaste sin permiso —recordó Jane Granger con un deje de molestia, los años pueden pasar pero los padres nunca olvidan —De cualquier modo, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo Hermione. Puedes quedarte en casa el tiempo que quieras, es _tu_ casa, y no te estamos corriendo, ¿Por qué no te quedas para siempre eh? – su ojos brillaron por un momento esperando por quinta vez en esa semana que su niña aceptara su propuesta, la esperanza muere al último.

Hermione relajó el rostro y acercó a su madre a su lado. Le sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Mamá, tu y papá han sido muy buenos conmigo todos estos años, han soportado mis ausencias sin un solo reclamo, me han dado tanto cariño como nunca espere que fuera posible, y sabes que siempre los voy a amar, pero ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo —el rostro de su mamá se desvió al fregadero y se retiró a lavar los platos —¡No es que ustedes me estorben mamá! sé que eso es lo que estás pensando, no necesito ver tu rostro para saberlo.

—"Pero ya no eres una niña, y necesitas seguir con tu vida"—recitó Jane Granger de memoria.

—Sí, exactamente. ¿Ves que si me entiendes? —dijo acercándose para besarla en la mejilla.

—Ay Hermione —suspiró su madre— Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz —dijo envolviendo a su pequeña en un abrazo— Así que más vale que sepas aprovechar la oportunidad que Ron te ha dado, y comprendas de una vez por todas, que las cosas más importantes en nuestras vidas, han estado ahí por años —su voz comenzó a sonar más seria— Ahora solo debes, dejar de buscarlas. No quiero que te me vayas a frustrar cuando veas que no necesitaban una explicación, Hermione. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca intentes explicarlas, porque entonces, te las vas a perder.

Lo único que le quedó claro a Hermione era que su madre había intentado decirle algo. ¿Qué era? Quién sabe ¿Lo entendería? Tal vez, por ahora solo quería devolverle el abrazo a su mamá con todo el amor que por tantos años le falto.

—Te amo mami —dijo besándola de nuevo.

—Y yo a ti —luego deshizo el abrazo y empujo presurosa a Hermione a la puerta trasera de la casa— Pero anda ¡Vete de una vez que si llega el Señor Meyers no pienso cubrirte me oyes!

— ¡Esta bien, está bien, ya me voy! Volveré pronto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de una sonriente Hermione y Jane continúo preparando la salsa para la cena que su marido tendría esa noche.

Jane Granger estaba orgullosa de su niña, no, de su mujer. Puede que su esposo y ella la trataran como una niña aún, pero en lo que respectaba a ella, su Hermione se había convertido en una mujer desde hacía mucho. Valiente e independiente, sus habilidades especiales no eran lo único que reducía el natural miedo de madre hacía la seguridad de su hija, era ese coraje y entereza con el que la vio encarar tantos peligros lo que reforzó la confianza que le tenía.

Había enfrentado tantas cosas, librado tantas batallas, salvado a tanta gente, hecho tantos amigos, que no la reconoció cuando la volvió a ver aquel día que la guerra terminó, y que su mujercita volvía sana y salva a casa.

Apareció en el refugio al que los habían llevado a ella y a su esposo empolvada de pies a cabeza, con su elegante túnica rasgada por todas partes, pero con una sonrisa del tamaño del cielo. Y Hermione era su cielo, sus ojos miel chispeaban de alegría. Pero no volvía sola; dos muchachos altos venían con ella, uno a cada lado. Daban la apariencia de haberlo hecho así desde hace mucho. Ella y su esposo corrieron a abrazarla con las ansias de tantos años. Besó sus mejillas repetidas veces, luego no se prohibió hacer lo mismo a los chicos que la habían cuidado todo ese tiempo, los mismos pequeños que habían conocido años atrás en esa segunda visita al andén 9¾, mismos que al principio no había reconocido, ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si habían crecido tanto desde la última vez?, ahora lucían tan maduros y felices como su niña. Y así Jane y William Granger de todo corazón, le dieron la bienvenida a la familia a Ronald Weasley, el siempre amigo y reciente novio de su hija. Y a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, aquel que tantas veces le había salvado la vida según decían sus cartas, aquel que les juró una vez en una reunión de apenas 5 minutos protegerla siempre. Una promesa que cumplió con todas sus letras.

Si, Hermione ahora era una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero la experiencia es algo que solo se aprende con los años, y a Hermione con sus escasos 24 aún le faltaban muchos años para conseguirla, pero tenía toda una vida por delante para hacerlo.

El timbre de la puerta se dejó oír desde la sala sacándola abruptamente de sus recuerdos, por la insistencia con la que lo hacía parecía que tenía mucho tiempo sonando. ¡De seguro era el señor Meyers! ¡Y William aún no llegaba con la cena!

Se apresuró por el pasillo a la sala, abrió la puerta, pero no era el señor Meyers.

— ¡Harry precioso, que milagro verte por aquí! —dijo entusiasmada besando a Harry en las mejillas como lo hacía con Hermione.

—Ajá...Hola…Señora Granger…Señora Granger… ¡Permítame un minuto por favor!—rogó Harry entre beso y beso.

—Oh perdona querido. Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte, ya me extrañaba que no hayas venido después de lo que pasó —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ehm…si…Perdone por no haber venido antes—disimuladamente se limpió las mejillas— Pero ya sabe, queríamos darle un tiempo a Hermione y a Ron antes de hablar con ellos —agregó sonrojado, no importaba cuántas veces pasara, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a las bienvenidas de la señora Granger.

—Te entiendo, pero pasa cariño ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Por qué no te apareciste en la sala?, tu sabes que eres de la familia —decía Jane dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Eh, si tal vez solo un vaso de agua llevo prisa. Lo siento, es que no quería llegar de sorpresa, ¿Esta Hermione en casa?

Entró a la amplia y banca sala de los Granger oteando a los alrededores por si Hermione había decidido escondérsele. No le sorprendería que lo estuviera evadiendo y enviara a su madre para despistarlo.

La Señora Granger regresó con un vaso lleno de agua.

—Aquí tienes. No Harry lo siento, salió a buscar departamento de nuevo. ¿Sabes porque Ron y ella vendieron el suyo? —preguntó tomando asiento en un sillón frente a Harry que había dejado de buscar en los rincones.

—Se lo dieron a Neville y Ginny —se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y bebió su agua de una sola vez— Esta tarde les ayudé con la mudanza, quisieron hacerlo como regalo de bodas según dijeron —colocó su vaso en la mesita de centro— ¿No sabe a qué parte de la ciudad pudo haber ido? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

— ¿Tú también estás preocupado no?— preguntó Jane sonriente.

Harry se recargó cansado en el sillón, intentando relajarse un poco.

—No la he visto desde que terminaron. Creo que ya es hora de hablar con ella.

—Y yo estoy de acuerdo, tu eres el único que puede animarla —le dijo levantándose.

— ¿Está muy mal? ¿Quiere que salga a buscarla? Porque si es así salgo en este momento —dijo Harry dirigiéndose apresurado a la puerta.

La Señora Granger rió ante su reacción alcanzándolo en el porche.

—No Harry, tranquilo. Ella está bien, solo un poco…pasiva. Casi no habla de ello pero sé que algo le preocupa, confío en que tú puedas sonsacárselo. ¿Pero qué te parece si lo haces el Lunes en Hogwarts? No creo que puedas hacer nada antes. ¿Qué querías decirle? —preguntó intentando peinar con los dedos el salvaje cabello de Harry, ante su nuevo sonrojo. Le encantaba ese muchacho, era como un pequeño niño en el cuerpo de un enorme hombre. Ah… le hubiera encantado tener otro hijo…

—Yo solo quería ver como estaba —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Ofrecerle tu ayuda como siempre no?— apuntó Jane rindiéndose en su intento de ordenarle el cabello.

Harry sonrió observando la solitaria calle y la puesta de sol del vecindario de los Granger.

La Idea en la mente de la Señora Granger llegó tan rápido que simplemente la dejó salir.

—Pues creo que en este momento lo único que necesita es un nuevo departamento, ha salido todas las noches y no encuentra nada ¿Tú no sabes de algún lugar?

De repente a Harry se le prendió la vela, y la mirada se le iluminó.

— ¡Eso! ¡Es usted un genio Señora Granger! Dígale a Hermione que no firme nada, yo sé de un lugar donde podrá quedarse. Nos vemos —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparado calle abajo— ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡No hay de que! —le gritó desde la puerta.

Estos muchachos. Pueden descifrar libros enteros, pasar horas frente a un salón de clases dando lecciones, pero cuando una quería darles algún consejo, prácticamente tenías que estampárselo en la cara.

Un estrepitoso ruido en la cocina le informó que su marido acababa de llegar con la cena.

—Ay no de nuevo ¡William! ¿¡Y ahora qué rompiste!


	3. Asuntos Pendientes

**Capítulo 3. Asuntos pendientes**

El barullo en el comedor de Hogwarts era la mejor prueba de la cercanía de las próximas vacaciones de Navidad, tan entusiasmados estaban los alumnos con sus planes para las fiestas que se encontraban completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía en la mesa de profesores esa linda mañana de Lunes.

—Que si

—Que no

—Que si

—NO

—SI

Un cuchillo salió valonado por el golpe que la Profesora Granger dio en la mesa.

— ¡Harry déjame desayunar en paz! ¡No porque me molestes como un niño de 8 años voy a cambiar de opinión!—gritó Hermione hastiada de la insistencia de su amigo.

Una simple mirada de la Directora McGonagall bastó para que agachara la cabeza avergonzada por su reacción.

— ¿Es que acaso no entiendes el significado de la palabra "no"? —preguntó esta vez en voz baja.

—No —respondió divertido Harry a su derecha.

Un bufido de fastidio fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Potter —dijo una alumna que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Entonces cómo te hago entender que no me mudaré con ustedes?

—No podrás —respondió Draco esta vez, a su izquierda —Y no deberías —añadió con énfasis.

—Felices Fiestas Profesor Malfoy —dijo otra alumna sonriendo con todos los dientes.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Porque no sería justo. Anoche después de ayudarle a Neville a mudarse, Potter llegó como elfo recién pateado a preparar la habitación que dejaba para ti porque estaba seguro de que aceptarías.

—Pues en ese caso es su problema, por adelantar conclusiones. ¡Y no hables así de los elfos!

—Felices Fiestas profesor Potter —otra alumna. Que curiosa situación.

—Así que te guste o no, vas a aceptar —dijo Harry metiéndose un montón de carne a la boca.

—No le veo lo injusto a esto Draco —dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Oh si, si lo es. Porque el muy idiota no me dejó dormir hasta que terminamos y estoy muy desvelado —evidenció Draco mostrando sus ojeras.

— ¿"Terminamos"? significa que tú también participaste —sugirió Hermione.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Malfoy —una más.

—Se hizo del rogar, pero no le quedó de otra. —Dijo Harry a su derecha—Además él también cree que es buena idea. Empatados Malfoy —añadió.

Hermione observó a Draco con gesto incrédulo.

— ¿Qué?—se ofendió él— No me molesta la idea de tener una mujer en casa que arregle el tiradero de Scarface —dijo con fingida indiferencia.

— ¿"Mujer en casa"? ¡Oh, ahora si me están convenciendo! —repuso irónica.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Malfoy esto ya era raro.

—Lo que Malfoy trata de decir – intentó salvar Harry —Es que…¿siempre es bueno tener una influencia femenina cerca? —al pobre no se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Hermione suspiró.

— ¿Eso significa que aceptas? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

La verdad es que ya se había cansado de salir sin encontrar ningún lugar decente, y la casa de Harry era realmente linda. Estaba en las afueras de Hogsmeade, cerca del Colegio. Y ese Lago del otro lado del Bosque era una belleza. ¿Por qué no?

—Felices Fiestas profesor Malfoy —una más, más les valía que no fuera lo que se imaginaba.

— ¿Están seguros de querer tener una Mandona influencia cerca? Yo solo los prevengo —dijo Hermione.

Draco fingió atragantarse con su desayuno.

—Eso es muy cierto Scarface, tal vez deberíamos pensarlo mejor —sugirió el rubio con fingida alarma— Por cierto vas perdiendo— agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione sonrió, tal vez no era tan mala idea.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Potter —Ya basta, empezaba a molestarse.

—Cállate Jarvey(1) ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo? —preguntó Harry.

Draco carraspeó.

—¿Con nosotros? —corrigió Harry.

Hermione solo pensaba.

—No te preocupes Hermione, no es tan malo vivir con Potter. Si se porta mal yo estoy en la otra habitación, avísame y lo lanzo por la ventana.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Malfoy —suficiente.

—Muy simpático idiota, ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

—Ríndete Pelele —volteó a ver a Hermione — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Están compitiendo para ver quién es el más popular con las alumnas? —preguntó incrédula.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No nos cambies el tema! —apresuró Harry.

— ¡Harry!

—Hermione ¿me crees capaz? —la cara de Harry se veía convincente.

— ¡Déjala hablar Perdedor! —dijo el rubio sonriendo con maldad.

— ¿Draco? —la de Malfoy no.

—No Granger, no estamos compitiendo —dijo con los ojos en blanco— Ahora responde.

—No la presiones Jarvey —contraatacó Harry malicioso.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó el rubio asesinando con la mirada a Harry.

La verdad es que ella pensaba decirles que si desde hace 10 minutos atrás pero era muy divertido verlos pelearse.

—Está bien —declaró levantándose.

— ¡Eso es!—celebró Harry con un puño en alto

— ¡Pero no pienso levantarle su tiradero a nadie! —les advirtió a ambos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Se alarmó Draco— Para eso está Dobby —agregó con calma.

Hermione lo golpeó en la nuca y se retiró de la mesa de Profesores.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienen las mujeres en contra de mi cabello? —protestó el rubio arreglándose el pelo.

— ¡Nos vemos en el pub de Luna esta tarde Hermione! —avisó Harry.

Hermione asintió a lo lejos.

—No está tan mal, Potter —dijo el rubio observándola.

—Para ti, vas ganando.

—Me refiero a Granger Idiota.

—No dije que estuviera mal, solo rara imbécil.

De repente, una fría presencia a sus espaldas los hizo enmudecer mientras un escalofrío los recorría.

—Profesores Potter, Malfoy —la glacial voz de la Directora McGonagall a sus espaldas les erizó de nuevo la piel.

— ¿Si Directora? —dijeron al unísono.

—No de nuevo por favor, pongan el ejemplo, son profesores ahora.

—Si Directora —respondieron serios.

—Muchas gracias, espero sus evaluaciones para esta tarde ¿de acuerdo? —les recordó con calma.

—De acuerdo Directora —la directora siguió caminando y ellos desayunando.

La calma se restauró. El ruido de los cubiertos ahora predominaba en su mesa. El problemático par terminaba sus alimentos con un desconcertante profesionalismo.

— ¿Tú tampoco has entregado evaluación? —preguntó Harry llenando su copa de jugo de calabaza.

—No —respondió digno el rubio.

—Felices Fiestas profesor Potter —otro punto para Harry, pero seguía abajo.

— ¿Si era para entregarla la semana pasada verdad? —curioseó Harry.

—Ajá —corroboró Draco.

—Sí, ahora si lo recuerdo —Dios, que cínico.

-VaVC-

Neville Longbottom tenía una vida perfecta.

El movimiento en el Ministerio ese día era energizante. Último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, las excesivas decoraciones de muérdago y las pequeñas hadas que entregaban los regalos del "Santa secreto" habían puesto de buen humor a todos los trabajadores. Muchos funcionarios, Aurores y hasta inefables tendrían vacaciones ese año.

Por fin, después de tantos años, algo en su vida era perfecto. Tenía un trabajo perfecto y emocionante, jamás pensó que él de entre todos sus amigos terminaría en ese trabajo. Él y Ron, claro.

La vida le había devuelto mucho, y lo había premiado con más. Lo que más agradecía eran sus amigos. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ese niño rechoncho y miedoso sin ellos?

—Longbottom, no olvides entregar los reportes del caso Nott antes de irte —dijo uno de sus compañeros pasando fugazmente por la puerta con una pila de papeles.

— ¡Ya están listos Taylor!— aclaró a prisa.

Probablemente habría corrido la misma suerte que sus padres.

—Nos vemos en el pub Neville, me voy adelantando —le dijo Ron poniéndose el abrigo.

—Si claro, yo esperaré a Ginny, dijo que vendría hoy. —respondió intentando alejar a la pequeña hadita que insistía en jugar con sus papeles — Oye ¿Podrías llevarte a esta molesta campanita de aquí? — al diminuta hadita voló hasta su rostro y se río con un ruditos de cascabeles.

Ron dejó la oficina sonriendo ante la escena— Suerte con eso.

Cuando Bellatrix asesinó a sus padres en aquella nefasta guerra, la vida de Neville cambió para siempre. El valor que jamás creyó tener se sobrepuso a su dolor, y no lo habría logrado de no ser por sus amigos. Su primer caso como Auror fue atrapar a esa maldita bestia, así vengó a sus padres, enviándola a Azkaban a recibir el beso del Dementor.

La hadita lo besó juguetona en la frente y salió por el cerrojo de la puerta. Al fin.

Ni siquiera imaginaba cómo lo habría hecho sin sus amigos. Si no hubiera sido por Harry que le enseñó a pelear hasta el final, por Ron que le enseñó a creer, por Hermione que le enseñó confiar sí mismo, por Luna que le enseñó a soñar, hasta Malfoy recién unido a la lucha le enseñó a encarar al dolor… y Ginny. Por Ginny soportó todo. Por ella aprendió a vivir.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —dijo Ginny asomándose a la oficina.

—Ya voy, solo 5 minutos más. Permíteme un momento —respondió serio.

Ginny entró dando zancadas.

— ¡Eso si que no! Ni un segundo más, tus vacaciones empezaron hace 20 minutos y vamos a sacarles todo el jugo posible —dijo la pelirroja saltándole encima— Así que deja todo y vámonos de una vez— agregó besándolo.

—¿Tú no pierdes el tiempo eh? —respondió risueño sobre sus labios.

—No, si quieres podemos empezar ahora —sugirió seductora.

—Tentador, pero se preguntaran porque tardamos 2 horas en llegar allá, mejor vámonos —dijo jalándola a la salida.

— ¿Dos horas? ¿De veras quieres irte? —dijo sosteniéndose del escritorio.

— ¡Camina! —dijo jalándola con más fuerza.

— ¡Ay! —y se fueron dejando un escritorio al revés.

-VaVC-

Otro hermoso día nublado en Londres. Y blanco, muy blanco. Esa misma tarde había comenzado un fuerte nevada, el frío en las calles hacía que los negocios se llenaran. Y el pub de Luna no era la excepción, estaba a reventar. Luna y la ayudante que acababa de contratar andaban de lado a lado sirviendo de todo. Y en una larga mesa alta al fondo, cerca de la barra, que siempre estaba reservada, la única con sillas en lugar de cojines, dos amigos tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla mientras esperaban a los demás.

—Oye Luna crees que podrías-

—Ahora no Harry estoy muy ocupada, termínate lo que tienes —dijo una fugaz Luna con 3 bandejas flotando detrás de ella.

—Debería darnos preferencia, ya solo me queda espuma —se lamentó Harry observando su tarro.

Ron sonreía observando a la rubia corriendo por todo el pub y saltando cojines cada 5 minutos. El largo cabello rubio recientemente rizado de Luna se mecía al ritmo de sus saltos detrás de ella. ¿Estaba descalza?

—Dile a la otra chica ¿cómo es que se llama? —dijo embelesado.

—Artemia o Artemis, creo. No lo recuerdo. Pero no, prefiero esperar a Luna, la otra si me cobra— agregó con desagrado.

—Hermano eres un Tacaño —sonrió Ron.

Algunas personas comenzaron a pedir la cuenta. Menos mal. La pobre de Luna se veía cansada.

—Ron tenemos que hablar —llamó Harry serio, bajando su tarro.

—Si ya me lo esperaba. Escúpelo que tienes 15 minutos dándole vueltas —respondió inclinándose a la mesa.

—Bueno, mmm… ¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Harry nunca había sido bueno con ese tipo de pláticas.

— ¿No tienes idea de que preguntarme cierto? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—No, pero por suerte entiendes a que me refiero.

Ron suspiró reclinándose en su silla.

—Todo va bien —Ron tampoco era bueno para esas pláticas.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué esperabas?

—No sé, creo que sería bueno que tuvieran más reacciones, parece que no les importa —dijo Harry contrariado.

— ¿"Tuvieran"?

—Sí, tuvieran. Hermione tampoco parece preocupada. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Ahora somos adultos, creo que eso influye. —Sonrió— ¿No querrás que me lance una bandada de pájaros de nuevo o sí?

Harry se sentía frustrado.

Perdón hermano, es sólo que, es extraño. Ustedes estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo y nos parece raro que todo termine así tan de repente, y tan…

— ¿En buenos términos?

—Eso

Ron se estiró en su asiento. Mejor le explicaba ahora, si ellos tres estaban peleados Harry sentía como si su familia se separara.

—Harry, no tienen que preocuparse por nosotros, estamos bien. Fue algo que ambos decidimos. Yo estoy bien. Es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, viéndolo todo ahora creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, antes que las cosas empeoraran y ni siquiera nos valieran los años de amistad. Hermione está contenta y eso es todo lo que debe importarnos ¿No lo crees amigo? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —aceptó pensativo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando tú y Ginny terminaron? ¿Qué todo el tiempo habías sentido como si fuera un error?

—Y que tú me diste un puñetazo inmediatamente después. Si, lo recuerdo. —dijo Harry reclinándose.

—Y te pedí perdón por eso. Ahora entiendo lo que me quisiste decir, no es que creyeras que Ginny fuera un error, tampoco que lo haya sido su relación. Es como si el ciclo ya se hubiera cerrado, como si estuvieras fuera de lugar, como si debieras estar…

—En otra parte —complementó Harry observando su tarro fijamente.

—Si —respondió Ron tranquilo — ¿Me entiendes ahora hermano?

—Eso creo —dijo con calma — ¿De cuándo acá actúas con tanta madurez? —volteó curioso.

—Qué te puedo decir, los años de experiencia como Auror, varios sobrinos, un linaje de genios…

—Buenas amistades —dijo Luna uniéndose a la mesa.

—Eso ayuda un poco —agregó digno.

Los tres amigos comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Ginny llegando con Neville.

—Tu hermano creció —reía Harry ganándose un golpe de Ron.

—Cada día estás más ciego Potter, es más alto que tú —dijo Draco recién llegado acomodándose en la mesa.

—Y Harry es más alto que tú —le respondió Luna.

— ¿Qué yo? De acuerdo es cierto, pero yo juego mejor al Quidditch

—En tus sueños Jarvey —se burló Ron.

—Silencio comadreja, Luna ¿Podrías traerme un tarro?

—Aquí tiene —dijo una chica sus espaldas que luego se retiró a seguir sirviendo mesas.

Draco miró a la chica, luego a Luna.

—Es mi nueva ayudante, y es la cuarta que contrato este año Draco, no la hagas renunciar también— advirtió la rubia.

—Tranquila loquita, solo le ayudaré un rato —dijo Draco levantándose y tomando una bandeja de la barra.

— ¿Por qué no le conjuras un delantal a juego con su cabello al Jarvey Luna? —dijo Ron muy cerca de su oído.

—Adiós a mi ayudante —se lamentó Luna algo colorada— ¿Y ustedes porque llegaron tan tarde? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Neville y Ginny.

—Si Neville, tenemos una hora esperándolos ¿dónde estaban? —preguntó Ron juntando sus cejas peligrosamente. Aún era un celoso de primera.

—No exageren, solo fue una mísera hora —dijo Ginny ganándose un codazo de su prometido.

—Pues veras...—dijo Neville nervioso.

— ¡Nos retrasamos en mi tienda! —Interrumpió Ginny— Es que me trajeron el doble de bludgers y ni una sola quaffle, les grité por toda una hora hasta que arreglaron el problema.

— ¿Tienes la nueva Nimbus 2007? Quiero comprársela a Alex —preguntó Harry ansioso.

— ¡Ay Harry eso es muy lindo! Por supuesto que sí, y tendrás descuento.

—No Lo hagas Ginny, no lo hace por Alex ¡lo hace por la copa! —advirtió Luna.

— ¿Y qué? Una razón más, todo sea por Gryffindor —sonrió Ginny.

—Entonces porque no le regalas tu Saeta de Fuego, Señor Bondadoso —se burló Ron dirigiéndose a Harry.

— ¿De lado de quién estás? ¿Qué le pasó a tu orgullo Gryffindor? —se defendió Harry.

Neville simplemente suspiró con cansancio, cuando esos cuatro hablaban de Quidditch lo mejor era esperar a que se les terminara la pasión o que Hermione los callara. Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Hermione por la puerta se asoma.

(1) JARVEY viven en el Reino Unido, Irlanda y Norteamérica. Parecen hurones enormes, salvo por el hecho de que pueden hablar. Sin embargo, una verdadera conversación está más allá de la inteligencia del jarvey, que tiene la costumbre de hablar torrencialmente con frases cortas y, a menudo, groseras. _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ J. K. Rowling. XD


	4. Asuntos Pendientes II

**Capítulo 4. Asuntos Pendientes II**

— ¡Maldita sea me muero de frío!—dijo Hermione entrando al pub y desenvolviéndose de sus abrigos — ¿Por qué tenías que poner tu negocio en una zona muggle Luna? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue atravesar la cuidad con esa terrible ventisca allá afuera? ¡Si al menos pudiera aparecerme!

Luna se levantó para ayudarle con sus abrigos.

—Lo siento por ti, pero piensa que ayudará a reforzar tus defensas— le dijo risueña.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡La rubia despeinada! ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?— gritó una clienta desde la orilla señalando su taza.

Luna y Hermione voltearon con delicadeza hacia la mujer gritona.

—Pues según yo es café, pero creo que tendré que ir a ver— dijo Luna saltando cojines hasta su destino.

—Oye espera ¿Estas descalza?— preguntó Hermione con extrañeza.

—Pues claro, no tengo intención de pisar a ninguno de mis clientes —y siguió saltando.

—Flotar también sería una buena idea —dijo Hermione para sí misma.

—Hasta la loca necesita bajar de sus nubes de vez en cuando —dijo Draco pasando a su derecha.

—¿Y tú qué rayos haces con esa bandeja?

—No me interrumpas que estoy de servicio… o de caza— dijo el rubio observando significativamente a la mesera.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo asintiendo — ¿Y para qué es el delantal?

Draco observó recién la prenda, y puso cara de total normalidad.

—Políticas de la empresa, si me disculpas —dijo alejándose con los ojos fijos en su presa del día.

—Una pequeña broma en realidad, siéntate te estábamos esperando —dijo Neville desde su mesa— ¡Muy bien, ya basta fanáticos del Quidditch! Silencio, ya llegó Hermione —anunció a sus amigos.

—Vaya ya era hora, creímos que no vendrías —dijo Ron haciendo un lugar entre él y Harry.

Hermione se sentó entre ellos dos y los chicos siguieron con su discusión sobre unas escobas y algo sobre las casas como era costumbre, pero lo que no era costumbre, era ver a Ron tan abstraído de la plática como lo estaba en ese momento.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Interrumpió Harry— Admito que mi mayor interés es ganar la copa de este año, pero también lo hago por Alex, él es huérfano como yo, y no tiene a nadie que le regale una escoba decente como lo hizo McGonagall conmigo hace unos años. Digamos que solo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—No se diga más ¡Será totalmente gratis!—declaró Ginny entusiasmada.

— ¡Ginny! —la reprendió Ron.

— ¿Qué? Después de un discurso como ése tu habrías hecho lo mismo— se defendió la pelirroja.

— Luego no te quejes si tienes una fila de niños esperando obsequios afuera de tu tienda —advirtió Ron.

—Pues ese será mi problema.

—No empiecen a pelearse de nuevo por favor —rogó Hermione.

— ¡Ella empezó! —dijo Ron al más puro estilo infantil, con puchero y todo.

Todos rieron ante la gracia, y Hermione se sintió en familia de nuevo.

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas Hermione?— cuestionó Harry a su derecha.

Hermione se tensó bajo su inquisitiva mirada.

—Eh... ¿Yo?, yo estaba…arreglando el partido de mañana con McGonagall, hubo un cambio de planes, ella no podrá asistir porque tiene que arreglar unos asuntos —dijo algo preocupada— y creo que Hooch irá con ella —agregó en voz baja.

Los ojos de Harry habían comenzado a crecer cuando dijo "Partido", pero se desorbitaron por completo cuando mencionó la inasistencia de Hooch.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Mañana es la final, McGonagall tiene que estar ahí! ¡No puede llevarse a Hooch!

—Tranquilo Harry, ya cubrimos el asunto de un nuevo arbitro, y-

—Y esta vez me invitaron a ver —dijo Ron rebosante de alegría— la verdad es que McGonagall me llamó para cuidar cualquier desorden que pudiera darse pero yo aprovecharé para disfrutar el juego. Hace años que no voy a uno.

— ¡Y eso a mí de qué me sirve! —Ron se ofendió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada— ¡Nada me garantiza que no nos harán trampa! —replicó Harry alarmado.

—No exageres, será un Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Dudo mucho que Flitwick esté tramando un malévolo plan para arrebatarte la copa Harry —se burló Neville.

—Además —agregó Hermione intentando calmar a su amigo— Ron, tú y yo, estaremos en la torre de observación en el lugar de McGonagall, no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. Lo prometo— y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry la observó indeciso, pero se relajó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Luna regresó a su asiento al lado de Ron.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que había de malo con su taza? —preguntó Ron

—Pues nada, que la señorita esa es una malagradecida.

Bufó y recargó su cara en su mano apoyándose sobre la mesa.

—Podrías ser mas especifica, si quieres —animó Ginny.

Torció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que pasa es que es chica pidió un café negro y muy cargado, pero si pones atención su color de piel y las pupilas de sus ojos muestran que un café negro y muy cargado no le cae muy bien, así que le serví un té de "cola de caballo" —dijo muy satisfecha de si misma.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? Luna tú no puedes andar haciendo eso… otra vez. Ya te lo dijimos, tu trabajo es solo servir lo que ordenaron y nada más— explicó Ron ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Luna.

— ¿"Cola de caballo"? —preguntó Harry con cara de asco.

—Pero es que le va a caer muy bien, estoy segura que me lo agradecerá— se defendió Luna.

—Luna por favor, ya hablamos de esto. ¿Alguna vez lo han hecho?— replicó Ron.

—Pero… ¿"cola de caballo"?— seguía Harry con su cara de asco.

Neville, Ginny y Hermione, no habían podido parar de reír.

—El té de "cola de caballo", es una hierba Harry, no es literal tarado – explicó Ron dirigiéndose al aludido – además, es muy medicinal, ayuda para desinflamar y hasta se ha sabido de casos en los que ha sanado de tumores.

—No importa, suena asqueroso. —Dijo el moreno en su defensa.

— ¿Sabes que Luna? —dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa —Yo te apoyo, si esa tipa no se quiere ayudar pues que se vaya al demonio. – Luego se dirigió a Ron — ¿Y tú donde aprendiste eso?

Ron se sorprendió y se rascó la nuca.

—Pues yo…

—Te ves pálido Ron ¿Te gustaría un té de cola de caballo?— se burló Ginny maliciosa.

Ron la silenció con la mirada.

—Luna me ha estado hablando de eso estos días —dijo algo cabizbajo— creo que son cosas muy interesantes.

— ¿Te mudaste con Luna? —preguntó Harry de repente.

Ron levantó la vista por completo, Luna se puso al pendiente de cada movimiento suyo, y Hermione esperó quieta una respuesta.

—Si…bueno, ¿No les había dicho? —preguntó con aparente calma.

Harry se acercó instintivamente a Hermione y le paso un brazo por encima.

—No, parece que se te olvidó ese pequeño detalle —respondió Harry.

—Ah, bueno pues… me mudé con Luna —dijo sonriendo tranquilamente— No tuve que cambiar mi ruta al Ministerio y la habitación que Ginny dejó es muy cómoda. Además es divertido vivir con ella— agregó observando a Luna.

Harry relajó su abrazo a Hermione, Luna sonrió con un ligero rubor en su rostro y se levantó para atender nuevos clientes. Hermione, tenía una tierna sonrisa en su rostro indicando que no había el mas mínimo problema en absoluto.

—Yo me mudaré con Harry y Draco —informó ella con calma.

Ron igualó su sonrisa.

—Será genial, buena suerte muchachos —y el momento pasó.

Neville y Ginny, que se habían mantenido callados en el minúsculo pero incómodo momento, decidieron romper el silencio.

—Bien, ahora que todo está aclarado, hablemos de lo que nos interesa hoy— inició Neville

—Mamá les manda preguntar que quieren para esta navidad— dijo Ginny

— ¡A tus hermanos en otro continente! —gritó Draco desde el otro lado del Pub.

Todos comenzaron a reír, era bien sabido que cada año desde que la guerra terminó, Draco tenía que vérselas con una broma de parte de los gemelos. O en su defecto, de parte de la nueva generación Weasley. El año pasado le había tocado ser un circo de tres pistas para los gemelos de Bill, las dos niñas de George y los 3 pequeñitos de Fred, una "niñera" de tremenda calidad en lo que a Hermione respectaba.

Recordaba muy bien lo difícil que fue aceptar a Draco en el grupo, en especial para toda la familia Weasley.

Cuando los padres del rubio fueron asesinados, la única idea en su cabeza era la venganza. El mundo de plata y linajes en el que Draco había crecido se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos, y lo que terminó por darle el gran golpe, fue que su mayor enemigo en aquel entonces, le tendiera la mano. Hermione no dejaría nunca de admirar la nobleza en el corazón de Harry, fue increíble como después de tanto daño él hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudar a aquel muchacho engreído que tantos problemas le había atraído a su desgracia; «_él como yo es una víctima más de Voldemort, no voy a darle la espalada_» le dijo aquella vez. Fue difícil, y mucho. Draco tuvo que pasar por mucho para probar su lealtad, pero al final lo demostró, y si Harry había sido capaz de perdonarlo, ella también. Para los Weasley, la mayor prueba se dio cuando Draco, arriesgando su propia vida, se lanzó entre un dementor y La Señora Weasley. Tuvo suerte, pero le costó varios días en San Mungo recuperándose de lo que pudo haber sido el beso de un dementor si Neville no hubiera llegado a tiempo para desvanecerlo con su recientemente adquirido poderoso Patronus –uno que Draco ayudó a perfeccionar, por cierto-.

El grupo ahora estaba completo, no es necesario aclarar que la Señora Weasley cuidó de él todo ese tiempo, y que ahora los chicos Weasley estaban en deuda. Sin embargo, como ellos le hicieron saber, había una cuota de iniciación en el clan Weasley, así que cada navidad sería víctima de una que otra pequeña broma, lo que Hermione interpretó como una venganza atrasada en "pequeñas cuotas".

—Miren lo que sea está bien, siempre y cuando Ginny no cocine —dijo Harry levantando sus manos en forma pacifista.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sazón? —preguntó Ginny afligida.

—Nada linda, no le hagas caso —dijo Neville abrazando a su chica —lo que pasa es que el paladar de este enfermo esta defectuoso, tu cocinas delicioso —declaró besándola.

— ¿Ah si? Pues yo recuerdo que cuando regresabas de tus citas con la señorita aquí presente entrabas directo al baño, discute eso galán —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Mas te vale que eso sea mentira Longbottom. ¿Verdad que yo si cocino bien Hermione? Hey, Hermione, ¿me escuchas?

— ¿Hermione? —llamó Harry esta vez.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado

—Si claro, eh, yo opino que… Pues no sé, lo que tú digas Harry— dijo ella aún perdida en sus recuerdos.

—Hermione ¿has puesto atención a los últimos 5 minutos de plática? —preguntó Ron divertido a su izquierda.

— ¿Me hacen un resumen? —ofreció sonriente.

— ¿Qué quieres que cocine mamá este año? —dijo Ginny.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que ustedes decidan estará bien. Yo no iré de todos modos.

— ¿Cómo que no irás? —protestó Harry.

— ¡Mamá se va a enfadar! — advirtió Ron.

— ¿A qué horas lo decidiste? —se enfadó Ginny

— ¿Tú también le temes a la comida de Ginny? —gritó Draco desde su sitio.

—Pero tú nunca faltas —agregó Luna extrañada.

—Bien vamos por partes: Harry, le prometí a mamá que pasaría este año con ellos. Ron, yo hablaré con Molly. Ginny, no es que yo lo decidiera, papá invitó a su jefe a la cena y ya le avisó que yo estaría allí. Draco, que buen oído tienes y Luna, no te preocupes, iré un poco antes para verlos a todos, lo prometo. ¿Algo más?

—Si —dijo Draco sentándose por detrás de la silla como era su costumbre —¿Dónde está la loca que me puso este delantal?

Luna llegó por detrás y, como ya se había vuelto una costumbre, le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Los demás, como sus amigos que son, no se aguantaron la risa.

—No hables así de tu jefa temporal —dijo burlándose mientras el rubio intentaba peinarse de nuevo.

— ¡Tres! ¡Ya van tres! —evidenció Draco mostrando la cuenta con sus dedos —Nada más tu faltabas tu Lunática ¡Y a la próxima que lo haga le juro que me las va a apagar!

— ¡Ah! ¿Nos amenazas? Arréstalo con brutalidad mi vida —le dijo Ginny a su prometido.

—No creo que Draco necesite más problemas con el Ministerio cariño —le respondió éste.

—Si —entró Ron— ¿Con qué más podrían castigar al Jarvey? Ya le cancelaron su licencia de vuelo y aparición, ¿Qué te gustaría esta vez? ¿Un retraso más de un año en la audiencia por tus bienes? ¿O ya te acostumbraste a la vida austera? – dijo burlón.

La situación económica de Draco se volvió inevitablemente en un tema de burla obligatorio para todos en sus reuniones, el pobre ya ni se lo tomaba a pecho. Todos esos años peleando con el Ministerio para que le devolviera sus bienes desde que la guerra terminó le habían servido para acostumbrase a sus bromas…

El muchacho dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa con pesadez.

—Nunca recuperaré mi fortuna —dijo decaído.

—Oh Draco lo siento mucho —consoló Hermione— Pero tú te lo has buscado, no deberías hacer esos escándalos cada vez que vas al Ministerio, la burocracia es algo con lo que debes tener paciencia, y tú ya te has peleado con cada funcionario que ha tomado tu caso.

—He caído tan bajo —refunfuñó con la boca contra la mesa.

—Es cierto —dijo Harry tomando su turno— inclusive Percy con todo lo que le ofreciste se hartó de ti, si sigues así no recuperarás absolutamente nada.

—Y tendrás que seguir cargando con la vergüenza de vivir a expensas de Harry —seguía Ron burlesco.

— Yo, no vivo a expensas de Potter — Dijo levantando lentamente su cabeza— Se que tu cerebro tarda en captar las ideas pero por si no lo sabes ¡Me pagan por mi trabajo en Hogwarts! pelos de zanahoria —explotó Draco.

— ¿"Pelos de zanahoria"? Muchacho, ¿También andas pobre en insultos? —Ron se estaba divirtiendo mucho, ya le tocaba burlarse de las desgracias de Draco —en serio Malfoy, ni mis sobrinos utilizan ya esas frases.

—Mejor Mátenme— se lamentó Draco dejando caer la frente contra la mesa de nuevo.

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron! Ya déjenlo en paz, se podrían arrepentir después —regañó Hermione saliendo en su defensa. _Pobre muchacho _pensó Hermione…_un Weasley se burlaba de su situación económica y Potter de sus contactos en sociedad… seguro que era difícil._

— ¿Yo qué? Yo solo evidencié que se está quedando sin influencias —rió Harry

—Y yo que ya no tiene ni su vocabulario —dijo Ron.

—Ya verán, el que ríe al último ríe mejor —dijo Draco con una misteriosa risita.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Hermione con pesar. Algo sabía ella, que los otros dos no.

—Cómo no Jarvey, ya sabes que si — pero a Ron no le preocupó.

—Bueno, fue una plática muy enternecedora y amena pero, yo tengo que irme —dijo Harry levantándose.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione con sospecha.

—A Hogwarts —respondió algo receloso.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Draco —Ya entregaste la evaluación, no tienes nada mas de que encargarte a menos que…— y lo puso en evidencia.

— ¿Vas a obligar al pobre de Vandemark a entrenar verdad? ¡Y con este clima del demonio! —se alarmó Hermione.

—Oye Harry eso es muy obsesivo ¿No crees? —preguntó Luna preocupada observando la tormenta de nieve por la ventana.

—Eh… Esto… Bueno yo creo que… Alex es muy resistente, además no será mucho tiempo y… —intentó defenderse.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Hermione levantándose— mientras McGonagall no esté, la muerte por hipotermia de algún alumno sería mi culpa, y como sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión…

—Pero es que tu gritas mucho— alegó Harry— Siempre te asustas de más, además se hará muy tarde y…

—Pues si se hace tarde, me acompañas a casa y listo. A mamá le fascina que la visites – sentenció Hermione.

—Por eso

— ¡Harry!

—Por eso digo que ya vámonos —ni hablar, Hermione sabía hacerse obedecer.

—Eres un tirano Potter, pobre muchacho. Lo peor es que todo será en vano, no van a ganar, olvídalo – dijo Draco.

—Suerte Harry, te enviare la escoba mañana a primera hora —dijo Ginny.

—Hasta mañana muchachos —se despidió Ron.

—Dejé sus abrigos junto a la puerta, cúbranse bien —dijo Luna

—Gracias Luna, Nos vemos —se despidieron desde la puerta.

No es que a Harry le molestará que Hermione gritara por cada pirueta que obligaba a hacer a Alex, o que le molestara el hecho de que tendría que visitar a la Señora Granger por la noche para un round de abrazos y besos, tampoco que le hubieran quitado el árbitro a un día del partido, mucho menos que su única esperanza aún no fuera capaz de perfeccionar la técnica que llevaban semanas entrenado, no, nada de eso le molestaba. No se había negado a que Hermione lo acompañara por eso, lo que le molestaba, era que estaría solo con ella por primera vez desde que ella y Ron rompieron, lo que le molestaba, es que estaría solo con ella, por primera vez, desde que "esa" sensación, lo comenzó a molestar. Y de la que inevitablemente, ella lo haría hablar.


	5. Me alegra que estés conmigo

**Capítulo 5. Me alegra que estés conmigo**

—Vas bien, estuvo muy bien…pero lo haremos de nuevo.

¡Otra vez! ¡Pero si ya tenían 3 horas en lo mismo! ¿Por qué el profesor no entendía que no podía hacer más? El no era capaz de tanto, mucho menos con una escoba como la que tenía, y si a eso le sumaban el clima de esos momentos en el horrible lago negro (de noche se veía peor), era imposible.

Respirando profundo para calmar el deseo de darle un escobazo al profesor que más lo apoyaba, el joven Alex Vandemark montó su escoba de nuevo y dando una patada más fuerte de lo normal, volvió a elevarse.

— ¡Pero esta vez controla tu peso! ¡Ya casi alcanzas el equilibrio! ¡Solo espera mi señal! —gritaba su profesor cuatro metros abajo.

Alex se estaba impacientando, desde lo alto buscó a su amiga Mildred para pedirle ayuda y que lo sacara de ese cruel entrenamiento. Para eso le había pedido que lo acompañara, si al profesor Potter le daba uno de esos ataques Gryffindor, entraba ella con una excusa sobre los deberes ¡y listo!, pero en cambio la morena estaba de lo mas cómoda junto a una fogata platicando con la profesora Granger (la cuál, debería estar gritando y exigiéndole a su profesor que terminara la práctica), y eso era lo peor, porque le garantizaba que ninguna de las dos se percataría de su patético estado en cuando menos, tres libros, o seis discusiones escolares. Mildred ya no le parecía tan simpática en esos momentos.

— ¡Alex! ¡Ahora! ¡Alex, detente! ¡Alex cuidado! ¡Para de una vez! —demasiado tarde, el muchacho se había ido a estrellar contra su profesor y los dos quedaron sepultados bajo la nieve.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué pasó? —dijo Hermione que llegaba corriendo a ayudarlos

— ¡Alex! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Mildred.

— ¿Me quieres explicar donde diablos tenías la cabeza Alex? —regañaba Harry saliendo debajo del montón de nieve ayudado por Mildred.

— ¿Te sientes bien Alex? ¿Te golpeaste? —Hermione inspeccionaba cada centímetro del muchacho.

—Lo siento —respondió el muchacho sobándose la cabeza— Es que no puedo concentrarme, creo que necesito descansar —agregó observando significativamente a su amiga.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos en señal de haber entendido la indirecta, después se sonrojó.

— ¡Es cierto! Ah…lo siento mucho profesor, pero creo que sería mejor que Alex se fuera a descansar, hoy…nosotros…tuvimos mucho trabajo con los últimos deberes para el profesor Malfoy y, estamos algo cansados y…—si alguien entendía lo que pasaba, ése era Harry.

—Está bien ya basta. Puedes llevártelo Mildred pero asegúrate que se vaya directo a la cama, no quiero que esté cansado para mañana.

—Por supuesto, Buenas noches Profesora Granger, que descanse Profesor Potter.

- Buenas noches Mildred, descansa – dijo Hermione.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Alex casi arrastrando a su amiga.

Tal vez si se le pasó la mano con el entrenamiento.

No, nunca es suficiente.

"Tarea de Malfoy" ¡Cómo no! Harry sabía que Alex se le había escapado antes de perfeccionar la técnica, y con mentiras, pero Mildred tenía razón, tal vez si estaban algo cansados.

—Tirano

— ¿Qué?

—Eres un tirano —sentenció Hermione cruzándose de brazos— ¿Sabes lo tarde que es? ¿Sabes a cuantos grados estamos? —Sí, si sabía, pero ella también se había emocionado platicando con Mildred ¿o no?

—Pues yo no te oí quejarte, si me hubieras dicho que ya estabas cansada nos habríamos ido de inmediato— declaró sonriendo, ni él se lo creía.

—Ajá, por supuesto. ¿Y la cara pálida de Alex no te decía suficiente?, es de su cansancio del que te debías preocupar. Y Mildred me dijo que-

— ¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que les creíste lo de las tareas?

— ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a dudarlo Potter! ¿O ya olvidaste cuántas veces hiciste lo mismo?

— Para el caso no me regañes, tú eras mi cómplice —le recordó divertido.

El semblante distraído que había tenido Hermione desde que dejaron el pub por la tarde, se relajó, y una pequeña sonrisa se dejó asomar.

—Jaque mate —dijo ella

—Vamos a la fogata que me estoy helando —dijo Harry dirigiéndola al pequeño tronco en el que se había sentado con Mildred.

—Sólo espero que no se quede dormido mañana, creo que pasaré a la enfermería antes de irnos para decirle a Pomfrey que…-

— ¡Oh Harry ya basta! Todo va a salir bien, deja ya de preocuparte —Genial, estaba enojada de nuevo.

—No puedo hacerlo, McGonagall no va a estar, tengo que estar al pendiente de cada detalle Hermione. —Pero él tenía un punto que probar.

— ¡Uy claro! No vaya a ser que un espía de Ravenclaw entre a los dormitorios y envenene a Alex por la noche.

—No te burles, es en serio. Debo revisar cada detalle por mi mismo mañana temprano, ni siquiera va a estar Hooch para ayudarme con la organización de las gradas ¡Será un caos!

Hermione resopló aburrida

— Deberías alegrarte de que Hooch no vaya a ser el árbitro mañana. Desde que tienes la mitad de su horario de las clases de vuelo, no te tiene mucha estima que digamos —explicó cansada —cualquiera te ayudará más que ella en ese aspecto.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es el árbitro —respondió enfurruñado— Tú ya deberías habérmelo dicho…-

— ¿Viste que contento se veía Ron hoy? —muy lista, cambió el tema. Pero éste era mucho más importante.

—Hermione ¿estás segura que estás bien?

Hermione fijó la vista en el lago congelado. No le había gritado, y eso era buena señal. Desde su rompimiento sus emociones no estaban muy controladas, y la que más se presentaba era una indiferencia perturbadora. Estaba preocupado, estaba confundido, y ella no lo hacía más fácil.

—Me alegro por él —respondió tranquila unos segundos después.

—Y yo, pero me gustaría estar alegre por ti también— le dijo con la mirada fija. Ella seguía evitándolo.

La fogata desprendió pequeñas cenizas luminosas, una corriente de aire helado los hizo cerrar los ojos, hacía mucho frío para estar afuera en esos momentos, pero no podían irse sin que él hablara con ella de una vez. Hermione se estremeció bajo su gabardina, él la abrazó y la hizo descansar en su hombro.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

La chica cerró los ojos y frunció el seño concentrándose. Se acurrucó bajo su brazo intentando esconder el rostro del frio. Respiraba profundo, como si quisiera sacar todo el aire que tomaba. ¡Por Morgana que no se fuera a enfermar!

—Yo solo quiero estar bien —soltó por fin.

— ¿Y cómo estás ahora?

—Entumecida, tengo mucho frío —dijo haciéndolo reír.

Se abrazó más a él y Harry se sintió asustado, creyó que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero gracias a Merlín no fue así. Él nunca sabía qué hacer cuando una mujer lloraba, mucho menos con Hermione. Con ella era algo que no sabía manejar, que nunca había podido soportar.

La última vez que la vio llorar fue en aquella guerra, cuando creyó que él y Ron habían muerto. Aún podía sentir los escalofríos de aquella vez cuando observó su rostro bañado en llanto, hipando con desesperación.

_«¡No se les ocurra volver a morirse!»_

El recuerdo de aquel recibimiento lo hizo sonreír, si alguien como Hermione dice cosas como ésa, es digno de recordarse eternamente. No olvidaba la manera en que ella lo abrazó antes. Siempre hacía lo mismo, primero se lanzaba sobre él con uno de esos abrazos que le rompían las costillas, e inmediatamente después le reventaba los tímpanos a gritos y regaños. Así era ella, siempre cuidándolo, siempre guiándolo, siempre acompañándolo.

No sería muy justo entonces que él ahora no la ayudara, no estaba seguro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en sí mismo en esos momentos, y mucho menos de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero no dejaría que eso le evitara protegerla como lo había hecho siempre. _Como lo prometí una vez_, pensó recordando a la Señora Granger.

—Me alegra que estés conmigo Harry —dijo ella sonriente sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó sorprendido, no pensó que fuera tan fácil.

—Lo necesario

— ¡Mujeres! —soltó confundido

Hermione sonrió, ya iban tres en esa noche, podía considerarse prueba superada. La Señora Granger se lo agradecería mucho, y se aseguraría que lo hiciera con uno de sus guisos.

—Ya vámonos —dijo levantándose— Mamá debe estar preocupada.

—En lugar de aparecernos… ¿Nos vamos en escoba? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Si, Hermione estaba mucho mejor. Si no, no había podido golpearle el brazo con tanta fuerza.

-VaVC-

— ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar niña? —lanzó su madre apenas abrió la puerta.

—Tranquila mamá. Se nos hizo tarde entrenando, estábamos en Hogwarts así que no había peligro, no te preocupes —¿Por qué siempre la regañaba como si hubiera estado en peligro de muerte?

—Lo siento hija, es la costumbre —Ah claro, ya recordaba.

-—Además Harry me acompaña —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su madre lo viera. Le encantaba ver como lo saludaba, y la manera en que Harry se sonrojaba. ¡Y después de tanto tiempo!

— ¡Harry mi cielo! que gusto volver a verte. Pasen de una vez, hace demasiado frío afuera —dijo dirigiéndolos a la sala —¡William! ¡Baja ya a cenar! ¡Hermione ya volvió!

— ¡Mamá! ¿Aún no han cenado? pero si es muy tarde ¿Me estaban esperando?

—Si no lo hacía te habrías ido a la cama sin cenar hijita, ya te conozco —dijo Jane soltando por fin a Harry.

—Es cierto —aprobó Harry colorado, intentando peinarse de nuevo.

—Tú que sabes —dijo dándole un codazo.

— ¡Au!, no miente y lo sabes. Ron y yo tuvimos que arrastrarte al comedor muchas veces en Hogwarts. Y de seguro aún tienes la costumbre de preferir tus libros a la cena.

— ¡Exacto! —confirmó la Señora Granger— Y estoy segura de que más de una vez la encontraban dormida en el sillón ¿Verdad?

— ¡Usted si sabe! —celebró Harry

Su madre y Harry rieron juntos sacando sus trapitos al sol un buen rato, hasta que llegó su padre a rescatarla.

— Hey ¿Por qué tanta alegría en esta casa? ¡Ah, Harry! con razón —declaró el Señor Granger— Qué gusto verte —agregó abrazándolo.

— También a mí me da gusto verlo Señor ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pasa ¿te quedas a cenar? —preguntó camino al comedor. Hermione lo siguió

—No sé si pueda papá, Harry me estaba diciendo que tiene mucho trabajo mañana y…-

— ¡Tonterías! —Se burló su madre— Harry nunca rechaza mi comida ¿Verdad hijo?

—Por supuesto que no ¿Dónde me siento?— apresuró animado.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Hermione— ¿No que muy preocupado? — acusó sentándose.

—Siempre hay tiempo para la comida de tu madre— le susurró sentándose a su lado.

Fue una cena divertida, como las que normalmente pasaban. Salvo que esta vez Ron no estaba con ellos, y Harry no tenía a la novia de turno que la observara con furia desde el otro lado de la mesa cuando sonreían juntos.

Aún sentía esa sensación de anormalidad cada vez que comparaba momentos como ese. No podía agradecer más a los cielos por los padres que tenía. Le preocupaba pensar que Ron dejara de ser aceptado en su familia luego de su rompimiento, pero para su sorpresa, fueron precisamente ellos quienes le aclararon el tema apenas volvió a casa. Nunca lograría entender como hacen los padres para adelantarse a sus actos. Parecía como si ellos lo hubieran sabido antes que ella, como si Ron les hubiera dicho a ellos primero.

La idea la hizo reír, pero nadie se dio cuenta pues se mezclo con las risas que sus padres y Harry tenían.

—…y luego Hermione tiró tan fuerte que rompió su vestidito de seda —reía su madre— ¡Lloró tanto! ¿Lo recuerdas William?

— ¡Cómo no! ¡Me costó carísimo!

—Pero a Hermione no le importó —seguía humillándola su amada madre— adoraba tanto sus vestidito azul que se me escapó antes de que le pudiera cambiar de ropa —Harry reía con ganas— ¡Y se paseó por toda la Fiesta del tío Warner con una abertura que le llegaba hasta sus calzoncitos de holanes! —Harry se cayó de la silla por tanto reír.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cuentes eso? —objetó avergonzada.

— ¿Me ayudas Herms? —pidió Harry desde el piso.

—No te preocupes Hermione, Harry es de la familia, estamos en confianza —decía su madre sonriente.

—Hermione, es en serio, me golpeé la columna —se quejaba el moreno desde el piso.

—Ríete más, tal vez te sientas mejor —le contestó Hermione

— ¡Hermione! —rogó de nuevo

—Está bien —se rindió torciendo los ojos— sostén mi mano —dijo levantándose— ¿Listo?

Tiró de él con fuerza y se escuchó tronar cada hueso de su cuerpo, ni uno faltó.

—No te dije que estuviera listo —reclamó aún adolorido.

Hermione solo lo observaba sonriendo.

—Pero te aseguró que ya no te dolerá la columna —apuntó el Señor Granger.

—Creo que ya me voy, es tarde. Gracias por la cena, estuvo delicioso, como siempre.

—Buenas noches Harry —dijo Hermione— perdona si no te acompaño a la puerta pero yo también estoy cansada y me iré a la cama de inmediato.

— ¿A la puerta para qué? —Dijo la mamá de Hermione— la chimenea fue conectada a la Red flu esta tarde, úsala querido.

—Ya sabía— dijo Harry complacido —Gracias señora Granger

— ¿Pero cómo? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida desde las escaleras— yo no solicité nada.

—Tú no, pero Harry sí —contestó su padre.

—Es que…tu padre me dijo que aún no lo hacías Hermione —EL Señor Granger enarcó una ceja— Y tenías tiempo queriéndolo hacer pero con todo lo de…bueno…estuviste ocupada así que me encargué yo —dijo algo nervioso— ¿No te molesta verdad?

—Por supuesto que no le molesta —dijo la Señora Granger— y te lo agradece Harry, estoy segura que eso trata de decir con la boca abierta.

Hermione salió de su sorpresa.

—Eh… si Harry muchas gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte —agradeció calmada.

—No hay de que —dijo el de igual modo.

—Bueno creo que tu y yo nos tenemos que ir a dormir ya Jane —dijo William— Buenas noches Harry, me alegró verte muchacho— se despidió abrazándolo.

—Buenas noches, una cena deliciosa de nuevo Señora Granger, usted y Molly nunca fallan.

—Oh no es para tanto hijo dijo acercándose para abrazarlo— en todo caso gracias a ti, buen trabajo Harry —dijo en su oído.

—Cuando quiera —respondió Harry compartiendo la sonrisa.

—Entonces a dormir —ordenó la Señora Granger— Hermione te espero en tu cuarto, quiero hablar contigo.

Hermione asintió y espero a que sus padres subieran a su cuarto.

—Papá no te dijo nada ¿Verdad Harry? —recriminó risueña una vez que los dejaron solos.

—La verdad no —río descubierto— Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, se que aún no les dices que te vas a mudar.

—No es que te lo este reclamando o algo así, al contrario, muchas gracias pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Pues…tu habías dicho que te gustaría llegar mas temprano a Hogwarts y ahora que no tenías red flu —Mala excusa, se leía en su cara— En realidad, lo hice porque sé que desde que todo terminó te has vuelto muy apegada a tu familia, y así será más fácil que los visites cuando te mudes.

—Pero ellos no podrán visitarme— recordó Hermione.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —sonrió él.

Harry ni siquiera había terminado su frase y Hermione ya estaba dándole uno de sus apretados abrazos.

—Creo que ya te lo dije antes, pero me alegra que estés conmigo —dijo agradecida.

—Y tú conmigo —dijo respondiendo el abrazo —Bien, buenas noches Herms, te veo en Hogwarts mañana, no te desveles mucho porque necesitaré tu ayuda —agregó dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—No te preocupes, cinco capítulos y ya —bromeó.

—Muy graciosa. ¡Hogsmeade!

-VaVC-

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tu padre le dijo, si no ha hablado con él en dos semanas?

Ni bien entró a su habitación su madre ya estaba en posición de ataque.

— ¡Mamá por Dios! ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no me recibas así? —le reclamó recuperándose del susto.

—No me cambies de tema, explícate.

_Mamá ordena, hija obedece._

—Es para cuando me mude a su casa, lo hizo para que sea más fácil comunicarme con ustedes —soltó sin pensar. Grave error.

Y Mamá pegó un grito.

— ¡Te vas a mudar con Harry! —No era una pregunta, mamá estaba celebrando.

— ¡Santo Cielo Mamá! ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Mamá se cubrió la boca, sin embargo sus ojitos seguían brillando con la idea en ellos.

—Tranquila —Pidió Hermione, mamá asintió —No grites ¿de acuerdo?— mamá asintió de nuevo —Puedes preguntar— A ver si no se arrepentía luego.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho hija? — Y su Mamá volvió a la normalidad.

—No era necesario, quedamos en que pasaría Navidad con ustedes ¿recuerdas?, falta algo de tiempo para mudarme —explicó acomodando su cama.

— ¿Y eso qué?, no tiene nada de malo que te mudes antes.

Hermione rodó los ojos. _¡Quién te entiende mamá!_

—No mami, ya te equivocaste. Se supone que tú tenías que decirme "Ah qué bueno, así estarás más tiempo con nosotros" —Sugirió irónica— ¿Por qué el cambio de parecer? ¿Qué ya no me quieres aquí?— preguntó dolida.

—Hermione no seas exagerada —regañó su madre— Lo que yo no quería era que te fueras a mudar sola. Pero ahora que se que es con Harry ya no me preocupa. Aprovéchame linda, tómame la palabra antes de que te encierre en el sótano— sugirió cubriéndola con las cobijas.

—También me mudo con Malfoy mamá, recuerda que viven en la misma casa —agregó divertida.

— ¡Mejor aún!, También estará el Muñequito de porcelana para cuidarte —Hermione río del apodo con el que su madre llamaba a Draco desde que lo conoció.

— Pero ¿No te importa que sea un promiscuo?

— Pues la verdad no, no lo culpo a él. —Suspiró soñadora— ¡Si no amara tanto a tu padre!

— ¡Mamá!

— Ya Hermione, solo bromeaba. Además tú me has dicho que nunca les ha faltado al respeto ¿No?. Mientras Harry no aprenda sus costumbres no tengo ningún problema.

— ¿Harry? —soltó incrédula, la idea casi la hizo reír— No…el no…bueno, tal vez si ha tenido muchas novias, y aunque ha durado poco tiempo con ellas, el no…el siempre busca algo serio y…eso no me preocupa.

La sola idea le parecía estúpida, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto Harry deseaba una familia estable, que no hubiera encontrado a la indicada era otro asunto pero, incluso ella dudaba de que alguien algún día estuviera a su altura. Harry era mucho paquete para cualquier chica. Pero eso no era razón para que a él le diera por convertirse en el discípulo de Malfoy…¿o sí?

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y lo de su reconciliación con la chica oriental esa? Si mal no recuerdo estuviste echando chispas todo el tiempo— le recordó su madre.

—Bueno mamá, eso es muy distinto. ¡Cho es la persona más insufrible y hueca que puede existir! Inclusive Draco que no la conoce muy bien regañó a Harry por eso, todos lo hicimos. Merlín Gracias que la abandonó a las dos semanas, aunque… ¡Era normal que me metiera en eso mamá! —Cómo iba ella a dejarlo cometer el mismo error dos veces ¡por favor!

— ¿Y la rubia que reía como guacamaya? ¿Y la modelo que no sabía quién era Shakespeare? ¿Y la morena que le pidió matrimonio? ¿Y la…

— ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! —Interrumpió Hermione cubriéndose con las cobijas — ¿Podríamos dormir ahora?— rogó desde su refugió.

— ¿Ves? por eso es tan buena idea que te mudes. Así podrás cuidarlo de más cerca —le dijo acercándose para darle un beso de buenas noches —Y él te cuidará a ti, puedo contar con eso.

—Buenas noches mama —canturreó Hermione aburrida.

—Buenas noches hija —devolvió su madre en el mismo tono— Ojalá puedas dormir —remató al salir.

"Ojalá puedas dormir" Bah. Claro que podría dormir, esas ideas no le quitaban el sueño. Era normal, ella se preocupaba por su amigo como siempre lo había hecho. ¿No lo había insinuado ella misma? ¿Que se cuidaban mutuamente? Bueno pues eso es lo que ella como amiga hacía, en especial con alguien tan atolondrado como Harry, sus problemas para ver claramente no eran exclusivos de sus ojos. El chico era algo despistado y había detalles que él no era capaz de notar, allí es donde entraba ella y se los explicaba hasta con títeres de ser necesario.

¿Demasiada preocupación? ¡Por supuesto que no! En una amistad común y corriente como las que se dan cuando eres un adolescente normal puede que sí. Pero ellos no fueron adolescentes normales ¡Y su amistad tampoco lo era! El lazo que los unía era más fuerte que el de muchas personas, ellos y Ron compartían un vínculo muy valioso, su trabajo les había costado forjarlo. ¿Por qué razón entonces no iba ella a cuidar de mantenerlo así eh?

A sus ojos Harry siempre había sido el que más había entregado a su amistad, por eso sentía que tanto ella como Ron estaban comprometidos por su bienestar. Hizo una gran parte en sus años en Hogwarts, sin embargo su labor aún no terminaba, ni terminaría en lo que a ella respectaba.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, sería bueno enfocar más su atención en sus amigos, y olvidarse por el momento de su vida sentimental, no es como si los estuviera usando para escapar de sus problemas. De veras que no era eso, nada tenía que ver son su sorpresa al ver a Ron tan sonriente con Luna esa tarde ¡Nada! De hecho estaba contenta, muy contenta, ahora podría sentirse más tranquila, ahora podría concentrarse en algo más que su terminada relación. Y Harry era un buen prospecto, tal vez si lo ayudaba a organizar su vida un poco, quizás el síndrome Eureka se presentara y ella también podría ponerle un poco de orden a la suya. Se acabó su mal genio. Adiós a sus cambios de humor. Sí, eso sería muy bueno.

Giró un poco para ver su reloj. Las 3:30 a.m., a veces odiaba la sabiduría materna.

_«Manipuladora»_

Sonó una vocecita en su cabeza.

- ¿Y qué? – respondió ella risueña permitiéndose caer dormida minutos después.


	6. Para descontrolar una vida

_**Capítulo 6. Para Descontrolar una vida**_

¡Tarde, Tarde, Tarde!

¡La primera vez que se encargaría de la copa de Quidditch y él iba tarde! El idiota de Draco ya se había ido y ni siquiera lo despertó. Estúpido Jarvey. Ya se encargaría de cobrárselas luego.

Cuando Harry decidió desvelarse la noche anterior pensando en quién sabe cuántas cosas, juraba que no lo perjudicaría considerando la emoción que le producía el estar al mando de la final de Quidditch ese año.

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su varita? Llevaba ya media hora revolviendo su habitación y nada.

Aunque tal vez debió pasar la noche pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en lugar de eso que siempre le provocaba insomnio.

¡Listo! Una vez encontrada su varita todo sería más fácil. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre guardarla en su estuche eh?

Cuando regresó de casa de Hermione sabía que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche, bueno, tal vez solo las primeras horas de la madrugada. Y es que para él no había nada más desconcertante que la mente femenina. Y peor aún que eso, la mente de Hermione.

Cualquiera diría que después de tantos años de amistad ya se habría acostumbrado a esos cambiantes estados de ánimo de la chica, y siendo sinceros eso ya no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que lo preocupaba era que aún no sabía cómo controlarse a él mismo después de pasar un rato con ella.

¡Sus cosas! ¿Estaba todo, no olvidaba nada? Bien, ahora a la chimenea.

Eso fue lo que le puso nervioso cuando ella decidió acompañarlo al entrenamiento ayer por la tarde, y de una manera especial sabiendo que era la primera vez que estarían solos después de que ella y Ron terminaran de una manera tan extraña.

Siempre supo que el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos tuvieran una relación le traería varios momentos incómodos, y no es que el no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, de hecho, por mucho tiempo lo único que deseaba era que esos dos se arreglaran de una vez y fueran felices, tal y como se lo merecían.

— ¡Hogwarts! — gritó en una nube de polvos Flu.

Pero no contaba con que se separarían algún día. O la verdad es que si lo hacía pero prefería ignorarlo con la esperanza de que no sucediera y él no tuviera que encontrarse en la situación más incómoda en la que podrían colocarlo.

Salió de la chimenea de la dirección sacudiéndose a prisa todos los polvos Flu de la ligera túnica deportiva, sintiéndose aún más preocupado con el griterío que se escuchaba desde el campo de Quidditch.

Con los nervios de punta, comenzó a correr por los desiertos pasillos del Castillo maldiciendo el hecho de no poder aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Toda la escuela ya estaba en el campo.

Pero luego resulta que sus dos amigos le salen con la sorpresa de que ya maduraron y no van a gritarse después del rompimiento. Y no solo eso, si no que ahora se llevan mejor que cuando estaban juntos. ¿Mira nada más que creciditos están ya no?

La inconfundible mata de cabello castaño de Hermione salió a su encuentro, abriéndose paso entre incontables y entusiasmados alumnos con docenas de artefactos para apoyar a las casas combatientes de ese año.

— ¡Creí que nunca llegarías! —lo recibió acomodándole el cabello —No te preocupes, Hagrid, Ron y yo ya nos hemos encargado de casi todo. Ahora solo falta que nos entregues la snitch para dársela al árbitro —su mano se estiró automáticamente y se la entregó— Gracias. Ron y Hagrid están en el campo con el resto del Equipo. Ginny y Neville están sentados en las gradas de Gryffindor ayudándonos a controlar a los alumnos, te dejó la Nimbus en los vestuarios de los chicos. Date prisa y entrégasela a Alex. Quería dársela yo de una vez pero creo que eso te enfadaría mucho así que date prisa y alcánzanos en el palco de profesores. ¡Ah! Luna está buscando alguien para que narre el partido, no pongas esa cara todo estará bien ¡Anda! —ordenó empujándolo hacía los vestuarios y desapareciendo tal como llegó.

¡Zum! ¡Zaz! ¿Y eso que fue?

Tranquilo Potter, deja que pase el mareo y luego procesa la información:

Snitch. Ya.

Alumnos. Ya.

Árbitro. ¿Ya?

Narrador. Ojalá funcione.

Nimbus. Empaquetada justo a su derecha.

Ron y Hermione trabajando en Equipo. En su lista negra y aumentando escalones.

¡Pero qué gusto le habían agarrado a darle sorpresitas!

Tomó la Nimbus y se dirigió a prisa al la entrada del vestidos de hombres de Gryffindor.

— ¿Profesor? —Sonó la voz de Alex detrás de su casillero —No se preocupe, ya voy apara allá —dijo acercándose a las bancas —Solo estoy buscando mi escoba, creo que los chicos me la escondieron en algún lugar, pero todo está bien, yo…

—No es necesario Alex, creo que ésta te podría servir – interrumpió desenvolviendo la escoba nueva.

El muchacho se paralizó en su sitio, con ojos fijos en el mango de la escoba «Nimbus 2007», articuló difícilmente en un murmullo.

—Creí que te serviría, me han dicho que es más o menos buena —dijo Harry sonriendo ante la reacción del muchacho que le provocaba una gran cantidad de recuerdos —Claro yo entiendo si prefieres seguir usando la tuya, yo sé cómo puede terminar uno encariñándose con estas cosas.

Alex se había quedado mudo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry preocupado — ¿No te agrada o…

—No es eso —Interrumpió Alex cabizbajo —Creo que es genial pero…no estoy seguro de que yo pueda…

— ¿Pagarla? —Interrumpió ahora Harry. Alex asintió avergonzado. Harry sonrió ponderando lo que iba a decir, no quería ofender al muchacho. —En realidad esto es más bien, una recompensa —dijo con calma.

El chico levantó la mirada algo sorprendido.

—Escucha Alex, te has esforzado mucho esta temporada, y si alguien es culpable de que tu antigua escoba se encuentre en ese estado soy yo. Además, podría decirse que es una especie de…tradición, en Hogwarts. Tómala, te la mereces.

Alex bajó la guardia, más calmado ahora, se acercó sonriendo a su profesor y tomó su nueva Nimbus.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad —No lo defraudaré.

—Estoy seguro que no —Sonrió Harry al muchacho— ¡Y ahora a la carga! Te esperan en el campo —Lo despidió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Alex date prisa, solo faltas tú en la formación! —Saltó la voz de su amiga Mildred desde la puerta de los vestuarios.

— ¿Ah? Si, si, ya voy.

Su alumno salió entusiasmado al campo de Quidditch seguido por la chica, mientras que Harry se dirigía al palco de profesores, sintiendo como su ánimo comenzaba a mejorar esa mañana.

-VaVC-

El estadio a reventar, banderas azules y rojas por todos lados, águilas de fuego azul sobrevolando las gradas de los Ravenclaw, rugidos de leones saliendo de las encantadas bocas de la porra de Gryffindor, y en el palco principal de profesores, los ánimos apunto de fanatismo.

A falta de la Profesora McGonagall, Hermione se había sentado al lado derecho del Hufflepuff que Luna había traído para narrar el partido, el Profesor Flitwick estaba con sus alumnos en las gradas de Ravenclaw junto a Luna, que prefirió sentarse allá por los buenos tiempos. Ron y Harry estaban al lado izquierdo del Narrador impacientes por ver despegar a los equipos.

— ¡Hermione! —Llamó Harry a gritos intentando hacerse oír sobre el barullo del estadio de Quidditch— ¿A quién conseguiste para árbitro del…

La pregunta de Harry fue automáticamente contestada al ver salir a un Joven alto y rubio en el medio de los equipos.

— ¡Hermione no! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —Saltaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Draco captó la reacción desde el centro del campo y les sonrió de manera burlona.

— Les dije que no se burlaran de él ayer por la tarde —recordó sonrojada.

—_Es un hermoso día en nuestra Final anual de Quidditch_ —Resonó con fuerza la voz del joven Hufflepuff en la bocina amplificadora —_Soy su narrador Christian Mellington presente el día de hoy gracias al hecho de que el narrador habitual está castigado, gracias Profesora Sprout por encerrarlo en los Invernaderos precisamente hoy. Agradecemos y saludamos a nuestro invitado especial, el Auror Ronald Weasley, especialista en hechizos climáticos por limpiar nuestro campo de los restos de la terrible nevada que tuvimos ayer por la noche y ayudarnos a que no nos moleste el día de hoy_ —El pecho de Ron se infló automáticamente— _Igualmente lamentamos la inasistencia de nuestra árbitro regular, la inigualable Profesora Hooch, pero ¡tranquilos jóvenes!, el Profesor Malfoy está aquí para salvar el día…_

—O para destruirlo —refunfuñaron Ron y Harry en un murmullo observando a Hermione con reproche.

—Se los advertí —contestó Ella.

—A mí no —Siguió Harry haciendo morros.

—…_sora Granger aquí a mi derecha se encargará de que yo, no diga demasiadas estupideces el día de hoy. Suerte Profesora. Y por último al favorito de muchos, Profesor Harry James Potter_ —la gritería del público aumentó_— organizador del evento de este año, siempre presente en cualquier lugar donde pueda haber una snitch en el aire._

—Y dicen que yo soy el presumido —se burló Ron ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Hermione.

—…_el buscador de Gryffindor, Alexander Vandemark tiene mucha presión el día de hoy, si ganan está copa será la quinta consecutiva para la Casa de los Leones, pero no será nada sencillo pues tendrá que vérselas con la buscadora estrella de la Casa de la Sabiduría Clarence Conrad, quien solo perdió una snitch esta temporada._

— ¡Christian ya! —apresuró Hermione.

—_Ejem, así es compañeros, será un encuentro difícil ¡Pero miren nada más que pedazo de escoba carga el buen Vandemark!_ —Enfatizó Christian fascinado— _¡Retiro lo dicho, el trabajo difícil será para la pobre Clarence y su vieja escoba! Eso es una Nimbus 2007 amigos, esto será más emocionante de lo que creí._

_Los equipos están en posición, el Profesor Malfoy se acerca al centro del campo, murmura algunas palabras a los buscadores (me imagino que advertencias) estira su puño, suelta la snitch y ¡Arranca el partido!_

— ¡Elévate Alex, elévate! —gritaba Harry casi lanzándose al campo.

— ¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Aprovecha esa escoba! —lo seguía Ron dando patadas.

— ¡Harry tu obligación es ser neutral! —Recordó Hermione inútilmente a Potter el fanático que prácticamente colgaba de la barandilla.

— _¡Vaya! Parece que el buscador de Gryffindor tiene problemas para manejar su nueva escoba debería… ¡Muy Bien! Lo hizo, ha comenzado a seguir la snitch a escasos segundos de iniciado el juego. Clarence le sigue muy de cerca ¡Cuidado Clarence! Esa bludger estuvo a punto de noquear a la buscadora ¿dónde están esos golpeadores?_

_Honoria la cazadora de Gryffindor se acerca peligrosamente a los aros, el guardián de Ravenclaw se coloca justo al frente bloqueándole el paso ¡Que tremenda maniobra acaba de realizar Honoria con su escoba! Al parecer no fue suficiente pues se vio obligada a retroceder antes de que esa bludger destruyera el mango de su escoba ¡Los golpeadores de Ravenclaw ya dieron señales de vida!..._

— ¡Asquerosa víbora ciega! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás arbitrando? —rugió Harry ahora si colgando de la barandilla.

— ¡Harry basta!

— ¿¡Qué tu tampoco lo viste Hermione! ¡Por poco y la matan! —bramó el fanático de su amigo.

— ¡Están en los aros! ¡Están en los aros! —saltaba Ron de alegría.

Harry regresó a su posición de trapecista en la gradas y siguió gritándole "improperios" (como le describió Hermione) a Malfoy.

—…_solo unos centímetros, codo a codo, los cazadores de ambos equipos se dirigen furiosamente en el cumplimiento de su labor, Honoria se encuentra en un aprieto tratando de esquivar al cazador de Ravenclaw, Jeff Levitt no la deja girar ni un solo grado para enviar la quaffle al buscador libre de Gryffindor, Nigel Hampton que les sigue la pista incansablemente. Por otro lado parece que la snitch ha vuelto a desaparecer, ambos buscadores se encuentran separados escudriñando el campo. La acción de nuevo en los aros de Ravenclaw, Honoria por fin se liberó de Levitt, ahora Nigel intenta esquivar las bludgers de los golpeadores ¡Wo! ¡Estuvo cerca! Buen trabajo de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, salvaron a Nigel de una segura visita a… ¡Anotación! ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Qué precisión! ¡Los primeros 10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Aro Central Alumnos y Profesores! ¡Aro central!..._

— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡A rugir Gryffindors! ¡A rugir! —gritó Ron a la porra dorada que obedeció inmediatamente inundando el ambiente de poderosos rugidos.

— ¡Bien hecho Muchachos! ¡En tu cara Jarvey! ¡En tu cara! —señalaba Harry burlonamente al campo.

—Esto es estúpido Harry, a Draco ya no le interesa quién gane el partido. Estás contra Ravenclaw, no Slytherin —recordó Hermione girando los ojos.

— ¡No importa! ¡Se que le está doliendo! —declaraba Harry con alegría.

De repente, un resplandor dorado cruzó a unos cuantos metros de sus ojos. Sus instintos de buscador la reconocieron de inmediato, la snitch estaba justo frente al palco de profesores, aleteando cual colibrí en pequeños círculos, llamando descaradamente la atención e, irónicamente, nadie más que él la había visto. O eso creía.

—… _¡Pero qué Bestias! ¡Un ser humano no puede ser tan idiota! ¡Au! Perdón Profesora_ —se disculpó Christian tras el pellizco de Hermione_— ¡Pero es que como puede ser posible que se les callera la quaffle! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Unos segundos más y habría tocado el piso! ¡Cómo pueden ser tan lentos! ¡Son un montón de trolls que…! ¡Ay!, ¡Profesora déjeme narrar! Jeff Levitt lleva la quaffle directo a los… ¡Santas Mártires de Salem! Vandemark ha tomado una velocidad impresionante, es claro que debe haber visto la snitch, es eso o quiere venir a saludar a los profesores porque se dirige directamente a este palco…_

— ¡Eso es muchacho! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho! —aullaba Ron saltando junto a Harry.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No te detengas Alex! ¡No la pierdas de vista! —gritaba el moreno.

—… _no se detiene, terminará estrellándose contra nosotros! Clarence ha despertado y se dirige directamente a la snitch ¡Merlín nos proteja de tan tremendo choque! La pequeña pelota dorada se ha descubierto perseguida, pero eso solo parece haber picado más a este par de buscadores. ¡Quaffle, bludgers, golpeadores, cazadores! ¡Están esquivando de todo con una gracia impresionante! Alex gira peligrosamente para quitarse de encima el rastro de Clarence ¡Ahora va solo! ¡Va solo! ¡Esa Nimbus no es una escoba! ¡Es un dragón! ¡Nada ni nadie se atreve a interponerse entre Vandemark y su…Nooo!_

— ¡Maldito Jarvey del demonio! ¡Se le atravesó a propósito! ¡Asquerosa víbora traicionera! —ladraba Ron con furia.

— ¡Ron no grites tan fuerte! ¡Estás demasiado cerca de la bocina! Además no fue a propósito ¿Es que no viste que el pobre de Levitt casi se da de narices contra el piso? Draco solo fue a evitar la caída— Explicaba desesperadamente Hermione, de nada servía.

—…_terriblemente inconveniente para el pobre Vandemark! ¡Qué momento elige el buscador de Ravenclaw para caerse de su escoba!..._

—… _¡Malnacido sinvergüenza! ¡Sabes bien que pudiste evitarlo! ¡Serpiente miserable! ¡Rata ambiciosa!..._

— ¡Christian, por la Reina Maeve que estás diciendo! —reprendió Hermione con los ojos como platos al encontrarse con tremenda sorpresa.

—Yo no fui Profesora —se defendió el Hufflepuff señalando angustiadamente a su izquierda.

Harry estaba rojo de rabia, sosteniendo la bocina con fuerza, con los ojos fijos en el campo y Ron sugiriéndole más insultos a su lado.

— ¡Harry cómo pudiste! ¡Devuelve la bocina! —saltó Hermione igualándolos en furia.

— _¡Perro sarnoso! ¡Rata cusca!_

— ¡Ron, suéltala tú también! —y eso que era Draco al que se le habían agotado los insultos.

—_Sentimos las dificultades técnicas querido público, gracias profesora por poner orden en este palco. Volvamos a la acción en esta ¡Gran final de Quidditch!..._

Ron y Harry estaban sentados cual niños regañados murmurando tras dientes con los brazos cruzados. Unos asientos más atrás, los demás profesores prácticamente lloraban de risa por tremenda escena, inclusive el pequeño profesor Flitwick desde las gradas de Ravenclaw lograba verse hipando por el ataque de risa que les había dado tanto a él como a Luna. La única que no parecía feliz (nada feliz) era Hermione que fulminaba fatalmente con la mirada a sus enfermos amigos.

—… _¡Empatados!_ —Gritó el narrador devolviendo la atención de Hermione, Ron y Harry al campo— _¡Jeff Levitt realizó un lanzamiento magistral a su colega Robert Doniger en una distancia de medio campo! ¡Una hazaña impresionante! Doniger logró atravesar la quaffle unos segundos después de haberla atrapado, un lanzamiento limpio y sin interrupciones…_

Las águilas de fuego azul de Ravenclaw atravesaban el campo en bellos movimientos guiadas por las varitas expertas de la porra azul, hasta detenerse justo sobre las gradas de los Gryffindor para explotar en miles de destellos celestes que descendían sobre ellos en forma de una bella cascada centellante. Un espectáculo bellísimo y digno de apreciar si no estás sintiendo que te hierve la sangre después de una anotación del equipo contrario claro.

— ¡Me encargaré de que mis sobrinos te martiricen esta Navidad Malfoy! ¡Te juro que me vengaré!— advertía Ron hacia el campo.

— ¡Alex! ¡Date prisa con esa snitch! ¡El orgullo de Gryffindor está en tus manos! —filosofaba Harry.

— ¡Hombres! —bufó Hermione con los ojos en blanco.

_—…ojos están puestos de nuevo sobre la ágil Honoria que ya se dirige velozmente a los aros de Ravenclaw, seguida obviamente por el incansable Jeff Levitt ¡Que tenaz es este Raven! que no quita los ojos de su objetivo. El Profesor Malfoy vuela detrás de ellos inspeccionando la jugada, Honoria pasa la quaffle a Hampton quien la recibe y ¡Se va en picada perdiendo definitivamente a Doniger incapaz de alcanzar la velocidad de la escoba de Nigel! Hampton retoma camino a los aros ¡Y suelta la quaffle! ¡Increíblemente la ha dejado ir! No hay manera de culparlo, esa bludger le dejará un moretón casi tan grande como el que la Profesora Granger ha hecho en mi brazo después de los pellizcos de hoy, suerte que solo fue un roce, oh tendríamos un jugador menos para los leones el día de hoy. Doniger no pierde la oportunidad y se dispara a los aros de Gryffindor…_

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Ron que vio a Harry colgando (más de lo usual) en la barandilla.

—Ya no veo la snitch —respondió sin quitar la vista del campo.

— ¡No esperarás verla desde aquí! ¡No seas idiota! —soltó Ron sin podérselo creer.

—Yo sé que está por aq…

— _¡Vandemark se lanza en picada desde una altura de más de cuarenta metros! ¡Es una señal inconfundible de que ha visto la snitch! Clarence ha reaccionado desde su lado del campo y ahora se ha lanzado en dirección a Vandemark, pero Vandemark es más rápido…_

—Tú puedes Alex, tu puedes hacerlo… —murmuraba Harry en su posición.

—Harry es demasiado, no podrá detenerse a tiempo —señaló Hermione preocupada.

—Puede hacerlo, yo se que puede —seguía Harry sin siquiera pestañear.

—…_demasiada velocidad, claramente intenta realizar el famoso amago de wronsky, pues éste narrador les dice que no podrá hacerlo. Alex amigo, se que haber entrenado con el hombre más joven en realizarlo te hace creer que podrás hacerlo pero piénsalo mejor, o tu falsa seguridad terminará embarrándote en el pasto cual…_

—Harry por favor, dile que se detenga —Hermione sentía un nudo en su garganta.

—Puedes hacerlo Alex, puedes hacerlo, concéntrate muchacho —Harry estaba convencido.

Casi podía escucharse la respiración en el campo, el Hufflepuff narraba con una voz considerablemente más baja, los cazadores se habían detenido con la quaffle en la mano, los rugidos habían cesado, las águilas se habían desvanecido, Hermione se había paralizado incapaz de cubrirse los ojos, Harry parecía no respirar, Ron fijaba su vista con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas. En las gradas de Gryffindor se escuchó el grito de Mildred, la mejor amiga de Alex, no un grito de miedo, un grito lleno de emoción.

—… _¡Vandemark tiene la snitch! ¡La tiene! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡El amago! ¡Logró el amago!..._

Los leones enloquecieron, los aplausos fueron más atronadores que los mismos rugidos. Alex volaba con la snitch en alto sonriendo radiantemente seguido por todo el equipo, Mildred lo observaba riendo a carcajadas, saltando desde su lugar en las gradas. Ginny y Neville celebraban también con las varitas lanzando chispas en alto. Los Ravenclaw sonreían resignadamente al buscador de pie en el campo de Quidditch con sus escobas a lado. Draco aplaudía junto a ellos. Luna y el profesor Flitwick celebraban haciendo que las águilas de fuego volaran en señales de felicitación para sus contrincantes. Chispas rojas y doradas inundaban el cielo del campo, los profesores estaban de pie en el palco, Ron gritaba y chiflaba celebrando el quinto triunfo consecutivo para la Casa Gryffindor, el Hufflepuff no paraba de alagar la tenacidad de ambos equipos. Y Harry, Harry respondía la sonrisa agradecida de su alumno que lo observaba feliz desde los aires mostrando orgulloso la snitch a todo el colegio, sintiéndose más que satisfecho por el desempeño del equipo…y más que desconcertado por el fuerte abrazo de Hermione, que le había hecho flaquear las piernas al sentir su aliento en el oído.

—Eres maravilloso Harry.


	7. Sonríe mi Amigo

**Capítulo 7. Sonríe mi Amigo**

No era cierto.

—… ¡Profesores! ¡Adultos! ¡HOMBRES!...

Hombres…ese era el problema.

—… ¡Dando un espectáculo digno de adolescentes! ¡Niños!...

La gigantesca y peculiar oficina que antes había pertenecido al muy admirado y excéntrico Albus Dumbledore, perdía su actual ambiente estricto y silencioso a causa de nada más y nada menos que su nueva dueña. ¡Y en qué forma! La Directora McGonagall llevaba más de media hora gritando desde que regresó y se encontró con semejante escena en pleno campo de Quidditch.

Hermione aún no era capaz de asimilarlo. A penas unos segundos después de terminado el partido, media escuela se había volcado al campo para celebrar el triunfo de los Gryffindor, y ni dos minutos después…

— ¡No entiende razones! ¡No piensa, actúa! ¡Gryffindor tenía que ser! —se defendía un Draco lleno de moretones.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito y lo sabes maldito Jarvey! ¡Inclusive querías evitar que viniera! ¡Mi despertador nunca sonó! ¡Por poco no llego! —acusaba Harry en iguales condiciones con las gafas rotas.

— ¡No me culpes a mí! ¡Eres inmune a esos cachivaches muggles! —ladraba Draco levantándose de su silla.

— ¡Basta! —estalló por fin McGonagall interponiéndose entre ambos.

…Harry se le había ido encima a Draco para reclamarle…eh…exactamente pues, ya no lo recordaba; pero no pudo elegir peor momento que el arribo de McGonagall a Hogwarts.

— Tranquila Hermione, no es nada serio —la reconfortaba Neville dándole golpecitos en la espalda —Son así todo el tiempo créeme. Ese par pueden ser amigos ahora, pero nunca dejarán de ser rivales —sonrió— Te encantará convivir con cosas como esta todos los días.

—Ay no —se quejó Hermione— Nunca debí haber aceptado.

— ¡Debí haber puesto uno de mis retratos en el campo! —Reía el cuadro del Profesor Dumbledore — ¡Cómo fue que me perdí esto!.

—…una palabra más sobre este asunto ¡Una sola! Y los obligaré a quedarse a la guardia de Navidad ¿Entendido? —sentenció la Directora sentándolos en sus asientos de nuevo. Con poca solemnidad debido al efecto que las carcajadas del retrato del profesor Dumbledore produjeron en el ambiente.

— ¡No juegues con ellos Minerva! De cualquier manera vendrán a hacer la guardia —se burlaba el retrato.

— ¿¡Qué cosa! —saltaron Draco y Harry a la vez.

La noticia se cargó el ambiente y por fin se hizo el bendito silencio. Al menos el profesor Dumbledore ya no se carcajeaba.

— ¿Directora? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

McGonagall suspiró.

—Esperemos que no —respondió luego de un rato— Aún así Albus tiene razón, necesito que Hogwarts esté supervisada esta navidad, al menos uno de ustedes tendrá quedarse aquí uno de los días de la última semana de vacaciones con alguno de los Aurores.

— ¿Con los Aurores? Ron, ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Harry.

Ron salió de una de las esquinas de la oficina donde se había estado riendo, intentando controlar aún los temblores de su estómago.

—Creemos que Nott intentará entrar ahora que la Directora McGonagall se ausentará con el asunto de la profesora Hooch —soltó sin más.

Draco se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero.

— ¿Nott? ¿Hooch? ¿Directora que...

—Tranquilícese Profesor Malfoy, permítame explicarles; debido a que Hooch estará dando clases temporalmente en Beuxbatons…

— ¡¿Hooch se va? Pero…—interrumpió Harry impresionado.

—He dicho "temporalmente" Señor Potter, y por favor no me interrumpa. La Profesora Hooch decidió que ya que su colega en Beuxbatons se encuentra incapacitada por un tiempo debido a un pequeño accidente con las fuentes de cristal, y ya que usted ha tomado tan entusiastamente la mayor parte del horario de Vuelo aquí; Lo mejor sería que ella asistiera en Beuxbatons mientras la usual profesora se recupera. Por tal motivo, tendré que viajar con ella la última semana de vacaciones para hacer el papeleo necesario. No sería necesaria su ayuda si el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout no hubieran solicitado las vacaciones atrasadas que Albus les debía —agregó con reproche hacia el cuadro.

—Debes admitir que es mejor que salgan ahora a cuando yo los necesité —aclaró sonriente el retrato.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Theodore con todo esto? —pidió Draco receloso.

—Nott ha estado dando problemas últimamente —explicó Neville esta vez— ha comenzado a molestar con la estúpida idea de que aún hay un horcrux escondido en Hogwarts.

_¡Oh por favor!_

— ¡Eso es simplemente ridículo! —saltó Hermione— Ron ¿qué no estaba Nott metido en el contrabando de objetos mágicos? ¿Qué problemas tiene que estar dando con un asunto tan risible como este?

—Y sigue estando —concordó Ron— esa la razón por la que se ha empeñado en infiltrarse en Hogwarts para encontrar su "horcrux perdido", la cantidad de galeones que un objeto como ese valdría le basta para perder la chaveta —resopló.

—Eso no es suficiente ¿Quién le creería? No puede haber nadie tan idiota como él para comprarle semejante idea —apuntó Harry

—Es cierto. Solo el mismo Nott creería posible una idea como esa. Y lo hizo, por eso estamos metidos en este lío tan ridículo. El muy nocente se ha comprado su propia idea, como dice Ron, ese tipo ya perdió varios tornillos —siguió Neville—. Kingsley dijo que contigo aquí se iría con más cuidado pero aún así es peligroso, en extremo obstinado. No es recomendable que nos confiemos. Es por eso que Ron y yo vinimos hoy al partido.

Lo que significaba, que ni Neville ni Ron estaban de vacaciones. Pobre Ginny, menos mal que ella y Luna se habían quedado en el campo con los alumnos.

—Entonces ¿Ustedes no están de vacaciones verdad? —quiso comprobar Hermione.

—Es preferible que él crea eso, hemos estado encargados de su caso desde el inicio. Por favor, no se lo digas a Ginny, no sería bueno para ella —rogó débilmente.

—Más bien para ti —se burló Ron cruzándose de brazos— Mi hermanita te estrangulará si se entera que te apuntaste de manera _voluntaria _para rastrearlo, aún cuando se te dio la oportunidad de negarte.

Todos los presentes lo vieron con cara de reproche. Estaba a punto de casarse, eso definitivamente no había sido una decisión muy considerada de su parte. Ni sensata, Merlín sabe el peligro que correría si la novia se llegaba a enterar.

— Confío en que no se dé cuenta, intentaremos que esto no se salga de control. Además, contamos contigo Harry. Nott no se atreverá a hacer nada escandaloso ahora que sabe que entraste a enseñar a Hogwarts. Menos aún con Draco aquí, cualquiera de ustedes dos podría pararle solo, pero obviamente vendrá acompañado si se decide a entrar, así que es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento.

— ¿Lo ves Minerva? No hay porque angustiarse. ¡La verdad dudo que logre pasar siquiera los terrenos del Bosque! Ahora, pasando a algo más importante ¿Podrías colgar uno de mis retratos en la Torre Eiffel? Necesito vacaciones.

— ¡Por Dios Albus! ¿Es que alguna vez podrás tomarte las cosas en serio?

Las risas llenaron el ambiente. El Retrato de Dumbledore tenía razón, no habría porque angustiarse. Bastantes cosas tenía Hermione ya en la cabeza como para agregarle a un delincuente chiflado y sus delirios…un horcrux ¡Ja! Honestamente…

—Eh…profesora —llamó Harry cuando todos salían de la oficina.

—Dígame Señor Potter.

—No se irá ¿verdad? Quiero decir…la Profesora Hooch, no va a dejar Hogwarts. Si es por los horarios, yo puedo arreglarlo —ofreció apresurado.

—Despreocúpese, no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Aclaró ella— Una vez que alguien enseña en Hogwarts, jamás la deja. Creí que usted sabía eso…Capitán del ED —le recordó sonriente cuando salió.

Hermione se giró para compartir una sonrisa cómplice con Harry. El recuerdo de los entrenamientos en la Sala de los Requerimientos volvió a su mente con una dulce claridad, casi podía ver a Harry de nuevo con su uniforme usando toda su capacidad de líder para manejar a un grupo tan grande como el que alguna vez fueron. La admiración por su amigo siempre había estado allí, pero eran detalles como esos, o como el de esa tarde en el campo de Quidditch, los que la hacían crecer.

—Te digo Harry, eres maravilloso —dijo con calma

Harry hizo una mueca que terminó en una sonrisa, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros saliendo de la oficina.

—Deja de adular a tu Capitán —bromeó divertido— Vámonos de aquí, vamos a dar un paseo antes de irnos.

_A sus órdenes mi Capitán._

_-VaVC-_

Más tarde paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione seguía discutiendo con Harry sobre la situación de esa mañana.

—Debes controlar mejor tu genio, Draco _no_ lo hizo a propósito —dijo remarcando su opinión— Si el pobre de Levitt se hubiera caído, se habría roto algo más que un brazo ¡Y no necesito recordarte la de problemas que eso nos habría ocasionado con su familia! Su padre es una molestia. Además, no entiendo cómo pueden lanzarse a los golpes con tanta facilidad y luego seguir como si nada hubiera pasado— dijo confundida recordando la tranquilidad con la que esos dos se habían despedido por la mañana.

Harry caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos torciendo haciendo muecas ante sus regaños, estaba acostumbrado, pero al parecer no dejaban de molestarle. Más aún cuando habían pasado la mayor parte de su paseo escuchándolos.

— ¿Lo ves? Dijiste "lanzarse"—la señaló volviéndose— Utilizaste el plural, así que no me digas que no estás de acuerdo conmigo, el Jarvey también tuvo la culpa y lo sabes —se encogió de hombros tomando el sendero al Bosque Prohibido— Y te conviene irte acostumbrando, vas a vivir en casa de un par de bipolares, no digas que no te lo advertimos antes.

Si, por eso se estaba arrepintiendo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿No dijiste antes que querías ir a ver a Alex? —preguntó Hermione dando saltitos por el desigual terreno para seguirlo.

—Con Hagrid, me pidió que pasara a verlo antes de irme —dijo deteniéndose para ayudarla— Veré a Alex después, ya es muy tarde y la Sala Común aún debe estar abarrotada; no creo que quieran a un profesor con ellos —levantó las cejas por encima de sus rotos anteojos— ¿Qué pasa, ya perdiste condición? Parece que ya no eres capaz ni de caminar hasta allá —sonrió burlón tomándola del brazo para evitar que se cayera.

—No es mi culpa, este sendero se ha puesto horrible con los años —renegó sentándose en unas piedras para tomar aire— antes al menos había un camino marcado —frunció el ceño cuando levantó su vista a Harry— ¿Y tú nunca vas a perder la costumbre verdad? —sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Harry.

—_Oculus reparo —_recitó ella con la varita en alto.

Una chispa brilló en los lentes, y sus verdes ojos volvieron a verse a través de ellos.

—Me gusta más cuando lo haces tú —le sonrió de vuelta al entender la pregunta— inclusive quedan más limpios —río extendiéndole la mano para levantarla de un tirón.

—Tus ojos no deben esconderse —dijo alegre comenzando a caminar a su lado— ya es suficiente con que esa cicatriz les robe la atención —agregó con sorna.

Harry se había quedado atrás mirándola de manera extraña. Hermione se preocupó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Perdón si…

—No, no es eso —la interrumpió él relajando el gesto— De hecho es todo lo contrario, tienes toda la mañana alabándome. ¿Hiciste algo malo y esperas que te perdone o —su voz se tornó seria— debería empezar a sonrojarme?

A Hermione le recorrió un estremecimiento.

Y a Harry le ganó la risa.

—Gracioso —regaño ella golpeándole el brazo.

—En serio Hermione —continuó Harry cuando pudo dejar de reír— ¿Qué te pasa? Primero me organizas el partido, luego me saltas encima para romperme las costillas con uno de tus abrazos de marca registrada, y ahora no paras de decirme lo _maravilloso_ que soy —dijo inclinando un poco el rostro para mirarla— no es como si necesitara que me lo recordaran, pero gracias —bromeó con fingida suficiencia.

_Ególatra_

Hermione le sonrió de lado, sabía que Harry solo bromeaba, pero aun así desvió su mirada para que él no notara el sonrojo que sí había aparecido en ella.

—Honestamente, me pareció muy noble y admirable de tu parte todo lo que has estado haciendo por Alex, pero eso ya lo sabías. Es solo que…cuando vi la cara de satisfacción en su rostro en el momento en que te saludaba desde lo alto, el agradecimiento…bueno, supongo que me enterneció. Creo sinceramente que, algún día, serás un gran padre Harry. Solo espero que no sea con alguna de las chicas con las que sales últimamente —dijo algo molesta con la idea— preferiría a alguien que sepa multiplicar— terminó volteando los ojos

— ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! En serio Hermione, deja de adularme o me lo voy a creer —sonrió dedicándole un guiño.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacía el Bosque con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Está mal que le diga a mi mejor amigo lo mucho que lo aprecio y admiro? —dijo después que su rostro fue normal de nuevo— No es bueno que uno se guarde esas cosas Harry, imagínate si se lanza otro señor tenebroso a conquistar el mundo y esta vez no salimos libres —comenzó en tono de broma, pero un pesar se fue abriendo paso en su boca— ¿Qué tal si esta vez si nos carga con él, eh? ¿Qué tal si esta vez no tenemos una oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores ¿Qué tal si no hacemos lo que siempre quisimos hacer? O peor ¿Qué tal si nunca descubrimos lo que _de verdad_ queríamos hacer?

Había comenzado a hablar más para ella misma que para con Harry, fue consciente de eso. Los últimos días se le había convertido en un hábito, era incapaz de pasar un día sin cuestionarse una sola de sus decisiones. Tenía miedo de cometer un error de nuevo, de hacerse perder el tiempo a ella misma y a los que estaban con ella, a los que de verdad quería. Un vacío profundo había vuelto a aparecer en su pecho, uno que no sentía hace muchos años. Algo le faltaba, algo que necesitaba, y no era capaz de entender porque parecía que todo a su alrededor le exigía llenarlo; a diferencia de la primera vez que le pasó. ¿Y si ella no era capaz de encontrarlo? ¿Y si volvía a equivocarse?...

—… ¿y si nunca se llena el vacío? —terminó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Harry se paró frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. Estaba serio, no había dicho nada cuando ella se perdió en sus cavilaciones, pero de seguro se había percatado de la humedad en sus ojos. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, eso le decía cuanto tiempo se había tardado en reaccionar.

—Hermione mírame —ordenó con voz mesurada— Hermione… —llamó de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente, sus ideas aún seguían haciendo mella en la expresión de su rostro. Harry lo notó.

—Aún cuando eso pase —dijo sosteniéndole la mirada— Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Y así como llegó, se fue. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió y él pesar volvió a un rincón de su mente. El aire puro de su hogar le llenó los pulmones cuando suspiró para después sonreírle a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Harry, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Harry tomó su mano y la jaló camino abajo, donde ya se podía ver la figura del semigigante saludándolos junto a su perro.

—Cuando quieras —dijo dándole un ligero apretón.

— ¡Hey Muchachos, qué gusto verlos! —Hagrid salió a su encuentro y los abrazó a ambos a la vez— Ron y los demás se acaban de ir, ya me contaron que fue un partido muy interesante —río sonoramente observando a Harry que intentaba recobrar el aliento después de su apretado abrazo— es una pena que me lo perdiera. Tenía que ayudar a Sprout con los invernaderos, me pidió que los sellara muy bien estas vacaciones, especialmente el invernadero 4, esas plantas son muy escurridizas ¡Y carnívoras! Pobre Fang, no pegaría el ojo en semanas. ¿Sabían que se va de vacaciones? Sprout digo, no Fang. Ella y Flitwick. ¡Hace años que no lo hacían! Quién lo diría, McGonagall es muy amable al permitírselos al fin, no es que Dumbledore haya sido malo al negárselas tantos años, pero él…bueno, ustedes saben, tenía sus motivos ¿no? —reía despreocupado— Pero bueno, yo ya he hablado mucho y ustedes no han dicho nada —_¿de veras Hagrid?—_ ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —terminó por fin.

Harry río y se sentó en un tronco junto a su enorme amigo, Hermione hizo lo mismo en el pasto frente a ellos.

—Tú me pediste que viniera Hagrid ¿No lo recuerdas? —Hagrid puso cara de confusión, y Hermione se carcajeó ante su chusco gesto.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ahhhhh! Si, si, ya lo recuerdo —concedió al fin uniéndose a las risas— tienen que perdonarme, estas canas pueden ser escasas pero me recuerdan que la edad ya me está empezando a molestar —bromeó señalando unos cuantos mechones en sus sienes— ¡Mi memoria ya no es la de antes! —declaró sin ningún pesar.

—Pero tú sigues siendo el mismo Hagrid —dijo Hermione estirando las piernas y apoyándose en sus brazos— y eso es lo que importa —le sonrió.

Hagrid empezó a hacer puchero, y Harry se apresuró a decir algo antes de que el otro soltara el llanto como cada vez que se ponía sentimental.

— ¿Y entonces Hagrid? ¿Qué hay de nuevo eh?

— ¡Oh, no mucho!, solo quería saludarlos. Ya no me visitan tan seguido así que tengo que ser yo quien los llame si quiero verlos —recriminó— yo diría más bien que ustedes son los que deberían ponerme al tanto —miró a Hermione significativamente y ella supo la razón.

— Hermione se va a mudar con Draco y conmigo Hagrid ¿No te parece genial? —apresuró Harry evitando que Hagrid sacara el tema de su separación, Hermione se prometió agradecérselo mas tarde.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, me enteré ayer por la tarde mientras alimentaba a Buckbeak, es una muy buena idea debo decirlo. Tú y Draco necesitan a alguien que los mantenga en cintura —se burló Hagrid— y quién mejor que mi pequeña Hermione para eso —dijo despeinándola con cariño sin necesidad de estirarse mucho para hacerlo.— Bueno, 'pequeña' al menos para mí —río— lo que me recuerda que debo advertirles a ti y a Draco que se comporten como es debido —dijo en tono paternal.

—No tienes que decirlo, puedes estar seguro —respondió Harry siguiéndole el juego— ¿Cómo está Buckbeak?

—Eso es de lo que quería hablarte, esta mañana ya no estaba por los terrenos. Así que ya sabemos dónde debe estar. Ha estado muy inquieto últimamente, debe estar pasándole algo pero aún no entiendo qué pueda ser. Al menos no es nada físico. ¡Qué va! ¡Deberías ver lo relucientes que están sus plumas! Ayer antes de que desapareciera, parecía que casi brillaban.

—Entiendo, entonces veré que puedo hacer cuando lo vea —dijo levantándose— creo que iré de una vez, antes de que se encuentre con Draco. Aunque…no estaría mal —meditó malicioso.

Hermione también se levantó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Buckbeak? —cuestionó ella.

—En casa, suele ir muy seguido. Pero tenemos que avisarle a Draco para que entre por la puerta de atrás. Desde que le quitaron la licencia de vuelo y aparición no le queda más alternativa —le explicó Harry con una sonrisa maligna— ¡A Buckbeak nunca le va a caer bien! por eso siempre tiene que entrar a hurtadillas cuando esta rondando por la casa. No vaya a ser que lo 'ataque' de nuevo —se carcajeó el moreno.

— ¡Pues vámonos entonces! Draco se fue desde hace horas —dijo ella preocupada al notar como el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tan pronto? —se lamentó Hagrid— Está bien, pero prométanme que vendrán a verme más seguido —dijo abrazándolos a ambos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo Hagrid —dijo Hermione casi sin aliento contra su larga y rasposa barba— pero que te parece si nos sueltas antes de que se nos corte la respiración.

Los bajó al piso apenado.

—Lo siento.

—No hay cuidado, nos vemos luego —dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione para aparecerse frente a su casa.

—Que tengan una buena noche —les deseó antes de que desaparecieran.


	8. Viviendo Juntos

**Capítulo 8. Viviendo Juntos**

A Ron no le iba la rutina, nunca le había agradado. Y aunque ser Auror conllevaba apegarse a una importante parte de disciplina en su vida; su trabajo y todas esas nuevas aventuras —que esta vez, por sí solo había superado— eran un regalo que jamás se cansaba de agradecer.

Al igual que esa gigantesca familia que tenía, y se había agrandado con el tiempo.

Momentos como los de la noche anterior al llegar a la enorme casa de Harry en las afueras de Hogsmeade y encontrarse al Jarvey trepado en un árbol para evitar que Buckbeak lo convirtiera en coladera a base de picotazos (o que él fuera el único ahí para ayudarle, a pesar de la renuencia del muchacho a bajar del enorme roble) eran un tremendo bono extra en su vida.

Ver a Harry intentando convencer por enésima vez a Hermione de dar un paseo en el Hipogrifo a las dos de la madrugada mientras ella intentaba que el animal dejara de ofrecerle su lomo no tenía precio.

Que Luna haya logrado asustarlos a todos con sus historias sobre los chupacabras (Ron decidió no dejarla comprar más diarios muggles) en la fogata que habían hecho para despedir la velada junto al estanque… aún no creía merecerlo.

Vivir con Luna había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Era tan fácil vivir con esa chica. Con Luna nunca había horarios, el café nunca estaba muy caliente, no había conversaciones obligadas, y lo mejor de todo: nunca se aburría.

Aún tenía que agradecerle a Hermione que lo dejara quedarse con el televisor, porque observar a Luna adaptarse a ese aparato había sido casi tan divertido como lo fue para él. La parte difícil fue convencerla de que era imposible entrar en él (lo que ya le había costado varios golpes en la cabeza), que no existían personas amarillas de 4 dedos, y que, como dijo Hermione: «¡Todo en la televisión es falso, y por nada de mundo debes intentarlo en casa!»

No había mucho que agregar, era así de sencillo; Luna le gustaba, y mucho. Le gustaba su tímida sonrisa en las mañanas cuando la encontraba leyendo de nuevo los cuentos muggles que el compraba en las librerías, le gustaba verla saltar de alegría cada vez que sonaba el timbre de la puerta, le gustaba verla correr por la habitación intentando atrapar el cachorro que le había regalado después de haberse mudado, le gustaba verla intentando razonar con el animal sobre la hora a la que debía acostarse «¡Un ladrido mas y los vecinos te van a echar¡ ¡No quiero que te vayas Rupert!». Le gustaba acompañarla por las mañanas a abrir el bar antes de irse el Ministerio, le gustaba verla le gustaba su sonora risa cantarina cuando charlaban en la cena, le gustaban tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Vivir con ella era fácil, era fácil ser el mismo, era fácil hablar, era fácil escuchar. La Vida misma era fácil. Y tenía planeado que fuera mejor.

—_VaVC—_

Nunca. Nunca, le digas a un hombre que no puede reparar algo.

— ¡Harry, por última vez: Baja de allí!

— ¡Mi equilibrio es perfecto Hermione, no pasa nada!

— ¿Además de romperte los huesos si te llegaras a caer desde esa altura? ¡Bájate!

Ya habían salido de vacaciones en Hogwarts, así que en la última semana Hermione le había prometido a Harry y Draco comenzar con la mudanza.

— ¡Te vas a matar, deberías esperar a los técnicos! ¡Ellos son los que se supone deben encargarse de esa cosa!

— ¿Los técnicos? ¡Ja! ¡Buena suerte indicándoles como llegar hasta aquí Hermione! ¿Olvidas lo que pasó con los anteriores?

Después de un par de días transportando sus cosas, Hermione por fin se había mudado. Harry había insistido en instalar una línea telefónica para que Hermione mantuviera contacto con sus padres y sus asuntos muggles, además de algunos otros servicios —como electricidad por supuesto— que habían costado bastante trabajo implementar. Tres muggles perdidos en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la casa de Harry, por dos días, no fue algo sencillo (menos mal que las influencias de Harry en el Ministerio ayudaron bastante con ese problema). Así que Harry decidió que esta vez, él se encargaría de reparar su último caprichito.

— ¡No es necesario que lo hagas solo Harry, si me dejaras ayudarte…!

Pero a Hermione ya le estaba dando vértigo ver a Harry trepado en el techo de la casa desde hace mas de 2 horas, sin ninguna clase de seguridad.

— ¡Aparato muggle, labor muggle Hermione! ¡Dudo mucho que aguantes mucho rato aquí arriba!—si, en eso tenía razón— ¡Además no es tan difícil! ¡Esta antena ya esta casi lista!

Para empezar, Harry eligió esa semana para compensar los traumas de su niñez y comprarse todo lo que los Dursley le negaron en sus momento. El 'paquetito psicológico' incluía una consola de videojuegos (bastante vieja) que tardó días en conseguir, tres televisores, un reproductor DVD, docenas de películas, una colección de autos en miniatura, y por supuesto…

—Listo. ¿Lo ves? Esta vez ya casi ni recibí descargas.

…televisión satelital.

_¡Hombres!_

—Tu cabello no dice lo mismo—dijo Hermione señalando el inusual peinado en puntas de Harry.

—Te dije que _yo_ solo podía repararla—dijo Harry de regreso en el suelo del patio trasero aplastándose el cabello.

—Muy bien, retiro lo dicho superhombre. Será mejor que entremos a ver como resultó tu gran labor—dijo Hermione girando los ojos.

Así que la enorme casa ahora estaba equipada con un exceso de lujo muggle que a Hermione no le agradaba lo suficiente. Aunque siendo ella una de las razones por las que Harry quiso hacer esos cambios en primer lugar, decidió no hacer comentario alguno, además logró convencerlo de ser ella quien se encargara de esa parte de los gastos.

La parte bonita del asunto era ver a Draco totalmente perdido con todos esos cambios. Muy a pesar de él, tuvo que admitir que la electricidad era mucho más sencilla de utilizar que las velas, y gracias a la ayuda de Hermione —porque él no aceptaba consejos de Scarface— no le costaría tanto trabajo acostumbrarse.

Y entonces Draco conoció los videojuegos.

— ¡¿Cómo que un hongo! ¡No existe una sola poción de crecimiento que contenga hongos! ¡¿Y qué clase de hongos son esos?¡ ¡Ni siquiera se parecen!

El ensordecedor grito venía por supuesto, de la enorme habitación verde del joven Malfoy. Si, el aparato ese era para Harry en primer lugar, pero una vez que Hermione se lo presentó a Draco no hubo poder humano (ni mágico) que pudiera separarlo del _«¡Maldito cachivache tramposo!»_; por lo que el pobre Harry, no tenía más remedio que esperar a que Draco se hartara del juguetito para que le permitiera jugar al menos un par de veces por las tardes. Y Hermione, para su gran pesar, tuvo que resignarse a los inesperados gritos furiosos de Draco cada vez que perdía una partida, las peleas por el _«¡Ya es mi turno!» _de ambos muchachos, y claro, la tan conocida frustración contra _la máquina _que un vicio como ese deja en cualquier jugador.

— ¡Ya basta Jarvey! ¡Ya pasaron dos horas! ¡Me toca a mí!— gritó Harry subiendo de a dos las escaleras.

Hermione sonrió por el entusiasmo de Harry, y fue a sentarse a la preciosa sala de caoba junto al libro que estaba leyendo esa mañana (antes de que Harry la interrumpiera con su idea suicida de reparar la antena).

La escarcha que se acumulaba en los altos ventanales avisaba de la tormenta de hielo que se avecinaba para ese día. Con un movimiento de varita, la chimenea encendió un fuego que iluminó de manera acogedora la bella habitación.

A pesar de lo antes mencionado, ya no se arrepentía de haberse mudado. Neville tenía razón, las peleas de Harry y Draco todos los días no eran tan molestas como ella esperó que serían, por el contrario, observarlos pasar de los pleitos a la más normal camaradería era fascinante. Desayunos, comidas y cenas eran toda una aventura. Draco resultaba ser el mejor chef de la casa, y para sorpresa de Hermione, él mismo había solicitado ser quien siempre preparaba el desayuno. Tal vez era porque también, era el único que siempre despertaba temprano para hacerlo.

El asunto de los Baños era punto y aparte. Las 4 habitaciones de la casa contaban con baño, pero dos de ellos se dañaron el día que instalaron la electricidad; su baño estaba a salvo y Hermione no tenía problemas con que entraran a su habitación si lo necesitaban, pero los chicos le informaron con una sonrisa insinuante que preferían atender sus asuntos en un baño _solo para hombres_. Después de sonrojarse hasta las orejas y entender el sentido de sus palabras guardo silencio y asintió completamente de acuerdo con la idea. Así que Draco y Harry compartían el que estaba en el cuarto de Potter… Oh que guerra. No importaba cuantos hechizos o seguros pusieran en la puerta, si alguno excedía más de diez minutos en la ducha el otro entraba a sacarlo a rastras. Al menos tenían la decencia de envolverse en una toalla antes…pero no tenían la consideración de limpiar el tiradero de agua que dejaban detrás de ellos mientras volvían a su respectiva habitación maldiciendo por centésima vez al muggle responsable del desastre.

— ¡Es inútil! Maldito maniático, no pude arrancarle el maldito control — Harry volvía del segundo piso con la camisa blanca rasgada en los costados. Hermione había dejado de preocuparse por eso a los dos días de estar ahí. — ¿Qué tal la señal? ¿Ya volvió?

— Perdona, me quedé leyendo un rato. Aún no lo reviso — Tomo el mando y encendió el enorme televisor sobre la repisa arriba de la chimenea.

La Televisión les devolvió una señal nítida y un sonido claro.

— ¡Perfecto! Soy un genio. Te dije que podía hacerlo —declaró con suficiencia. Ella torció una sonrisa y regresó su libro a la mesita de a lado.

— Ahora que eso está listo, y Malfoy entretenido con esa máquina de enajenación. Tal vez podamos aprovechar tu racha de _handyman _y darle un poco de orden a tu garaje ¿no crees?

Harry se levantó aceptando la propuesta.

Cruzando la cocina en la parte trasera de la casa. Y cargando con algunos trapos y Dobby detrás de ellos, llegaron al enorme garaje que Harry utilizaba para almacenar cientos de cajas con recuerdos de Hogwarts y artículos de Quidditch, además de algunos aparatos para ejercitarse y ropa vieja que llevaba a la caridad cada fin de año. Hermione y él habían discutido sobre algunos usos mas que el lugar podría tener si hacían un poco de espacio. Y Harry, que estaba en un extraño modo _'Complace a Hermione en todo lo que te pida' _aceptó ni bien un segundo después. Hermione ya llevaba pensando en eso un tiempo. Harry la estaba manteniendo ocupada y feliz en todo lo que él consideraba posible, y se hacía una idea del porqué de eso. El creía que seguía deprimida…y tenía razón.

— Bien —dijo Harry— Yo me encargaré de todo lo de Quidditch y las pesas y creo que tú serás de más ayuda con lo de Hogwarts —dijo señalando unas cuantas cajas en el rincón más iluminado del garaje— ¿te parece bien?

Hermione asintió feliz de poder esculcar entre los recuerdos de su amigo en su antiguo Colegio. Saltando algunas pesas y varias cajas mas se puso manos a la obra.

— ¿Y yo qué haré Harry Potter? ¿Yo qué? — saltaba Dobby ilusionado con la idea de trabajar junto a ellos.

Hermione giró para observar a Harry, con una súplica muda le pidió incluirlo en el trabajo —con su respectiva recompensa, claro está—, Harry entendió y se sacó la camisa rota que llevaba en ese momento y se la tendió a Dobby.

Y si, inevitablemente pasó una mirada rápida a los músculos de Harry en su torso desnudo. Su trabajo le había costado desarrollarlos, no era justo que no los admirara un segundo al menos ¿O no?

— ¿Podrías por favor llevarte esta y remendarla? Y Después tráeme una nueva de mi habitación ¿Está bien?

El Elfo se iluminó de felicidad por la cortesía con la que Harry solicitaba su ayuda y salió disparado a cumplir su petición. _«¡Dobby la dejará como nueva! ¡Y Dobby le tejerá en este momento una nueva camisa a su amigo Harry Potter!»_

— Creo que no volverá en un buen rato — dijo Hermione divertida observando la cara de Harry ante la idea de una 'camisa tejida' marca Dobby.

— Ya tengo cientos —señaló Harry la caja de ropa para la caridad— Se me están terminando las excusas sobre los lugares donde las pierdo — agregó en un guiño.

Ambos volvieron al trabajo.

No negaba que estos pocos días en casa le habían alegrado mucho. Harry y Draco se esforzaban en todo lo posible por ayudarla a adaptarse al cambio. El cuarto que habían preparado para ella —que había pertenecido a Neville anteriormente, la limpieza en él lo evidenciaba— era simplemente perfecto. El enorme patio detrás de la casa era un lugar maravilloso donde se podía relajar y leer sin que la molestaran, salvo cuando Buckbeak aparecía y volvía a insistir en que montara en su lomo. Honestamente ¿Qué le pasaba a ese animal? Como Hagrid les avisó días antes Buckbeak rebosaba de energía, sus plumas brillaban, y Hermione juraba, que mas de alguna vez lo había escuchado hacer algún extraño sonido parecido a una risa. «¿Tal vez está contento de que te hayas mudado aquí?» sugirió Harry ayer por la tarde mientras la observaba empujar el lomo del animal lejos de ella insistentemente. Quería mucho a ese Hipogrifo, pero seguía siendo acrofóbica. No importaba si Harry se ofrecía a subir con ella. No importaba si Draco se ofrecía a amarrar al «pollo» con una cadena para que no se elevara más de 5 metros. Su respuesta era No. Una pena. Pero No.

Un estrepitoso sonido detrás de ella la sacó de su concentración.

— ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Qué pasó?— se apresuró a ayudarle a quitarse un montón de libros y túnicas de Quidditch de encima.

—Claro que si, solo son papeles y túnicas— aclaró saliendo del escombro mientras se sacudía el polvo del cabello y las gafas. — ¡Au! —se quejó apretándose el costado.

— Y una pesa— le dijo sonriendo mientras le retiraba el brazo para revisar el golpe— ¡Harry estas sangrando!— se alarmó luego de ver un hilillo de sangre bajando por su costado.

Corrió a la salida por el botiquín que guardaban en la cocina a pesar de la renuencia de Harry. Regresó y lo obligó a sentarse en una de las cajas mientras tomaba alcohol en un trapo para limpiar la herida.

— Tranquila Hermione, no es nada. El dolor es por un golpe que me di en el entrenamiento de Quidditch el otro día, La sangre solo es un rasguño ¡Agh!— Hermione presionó el paño con alcohol en la herida.

— No te muevas jovencito —ordenó burlona— te dolerá mas.

Mientras lo limpiaba observó las múltiples cicatrices en la espalda de Harry. En especial es larga marca justo en el costado donde ella colocaba una gasa.

—Harry ¿Cuándo te hiciste esta cicatriz?— inquirió aún observando con extrañeza la inusual longitud de la herida.

Harry frunció el seño con curiosidad, bajó la mirada. Y su semblante cambió, desviando la mirada terminó de pegarse el mismo la última gasa y se levantó para regresar a su labor.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Azkaban?— le dijo algo serio.

El recuerdo llegó a Hermione con rapidez. Fue en la Guerra. Ron había ido solo con algunos Aurores a reclutar la ayuda de los magos de la prisión, pero al llegar ahí los esperaba una emboscada. Aún así Ron logó enviar su Patronus para pedir ayuda antes de que los aprisionaran en las mazmorras de la lúgubre cárcel. Merlín gracias los Dementores habían sido expulsados días antes, sino quién sabe lo que le hubiera pasado a Ron y sus demás amigos. Harry, La Orden y ella fueron al rescate. Pero no lograron llegar todos juntos. Mientras La Orden se enzarzaba en la lucha ella y Harry salieron en busca de los prisioneros. Lograron sacar a todos, pero como Harry se lo esperaban, Ron no estaba con ellos. Ron había sido encerrado en una celda en la parte alta de la parte norte del oscuro edificio. Debido a los terribles destrozos no había manera de llegar a ella excepto, en escoba, y una parte de ella…escalando.

— ¿Entonces fue...

— Si —sonrió Harry al ver que recordaba. Cuando subimos la última parte, cuando resbalaste y-

— Tú me sujetaste— interrumpió comenzando a entender.

— Ron aún no podía sacar el ultimo barrote del boquete que logramos abrir después de todos los _'Bombarda'_ que lanzaste, pero el último aflojó varias piedras del terreno y tu perdiste el equilibrio, cuando me deslicé por el risco para atraparte una de las rocas rasgo mi costado. Una vez que Ron pudo salir y me ayudó a levantarte, el supo que te pondrías histérica si veías la herida. La cubrí tan pronto como pude cuando viste la mancha roja que se marcó sobre mi camisa. Así que mientras yo intentaba sanarla con algunos hechizos que me enseñó Madame Pomfrey y la cubría con la túnica que Ron me dio, el-

— El me distrajo pelándose conmigo por no haber llegado antes — sonrió ante lo tonta que había sido. Cayó redondita.

— Ron era un experto en hacerte enojar— río él mientras reacomodaba las cajas que tiró antes.

—Y lo sigue siendo — bufó ella— Aún lejos de aquí tengo ganas de buscarlo para estrangularlo— agregó con fastidio.

Harry se carcajeó.

— ¡Y tú no te rías que también me mentiste! — los señaló acusadora.

— Bueno, no teníamos mucho tiempo. — se defendió mientras sacaba un viejo suéter de lana de una de las cajas para calidad y se lo ponía.

Hermione se sentó en el sitio donde antes había estado Harry y cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento mucho Harry. Fue mi culpa. Debiste habérmelo dicho. Lo siento mucho.

Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? Sin tu ayuda no habría podido deshacer los hechizos de todas esas celdas yo solo. Sin tu ayuda no habríamos sacado a Ron a tiempo antes de que alguien más se lo llevara. —Le quitó las manos del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo, aún avergonzada— Sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido salir de allí ninguno de nosotros. ¡Inclusive soportaste tu miedo a las alturas! ¡Y no te diste cuenta!

La sorpresa la inundó. Era cierto. Estaba tan concentrada en abrir todas las celdas y buscar una manera a de llegar hasta Ron que ni siquiera recordó gritar de pavor cuando Harry la montó en su escoba y subieron todo lo que les fue posible al muro norte de Azkaban, tampoco cuando ayudada por Harry comenzó a escalar el último tramo de escombros que los dirigirían a Ron.

— Casi siete años de eso y apenas me doy cuenta — musitó estupefacta.

Harry enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad no lo recordabas?

— Nunca lo pensé.

Harry la ayudó a levantarse y la jaló hasta el patio trasero.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A buscar a Buckbeak —le dijo mientras buscaba en los alrededores.

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó soltándose— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué estás planeando?

Ya se lo imaginaba. Ese adicto a la adrenalina quería…

—Vamos a probar tu miedo — declaró tranquilo antes de llamar al Hipogrifo con un fuerte silbido.

_Ya decía yo. Ni muerta Potter._ Pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se plantaba decididamente sobre la nieve. Nada ni nadie la alejaría de tierra firme.

Harry se palmeó la frente contrariado ante el berrinche de Hermione.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo —pidió con fastidio— Subiré contigo. Prometo sostenerte con fuerza. Buckbeak tiene días rogándotelo, estoy seguro de que se mantendrá volando bajo.

—En este momento me interesa más aprovechar su parte equina que la que tiene alas. ¿Por qué no simplemente damos un paseo por el Lago y regresamos trotando? No hay nada más bajo que eso.

—Exacto —recriminó Harry molesto— No darte la oportunidad de librarte de ese molesto miedo tuyo es muy bajo. Muy, muy bajo —se cruzó de brazos y la observó severo— ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Crees que te dejaría caer?

Demonios. Chantaje emocional.

—No hay nadie en este mundo en quién confíe mas Harry, pero no es tan sencillo —declaró levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve. —Son muchos años aterrada de sufrir una caída libre, estrellarme contra el duro suelo mientras me reviento el cráneo y mis órganos internos se riegan por todas partes.

Quién lo diría. Ahora estaba más asustada.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—No me sorprende tu fobia considerando las cosas que te pones a imaginar. Y para ser honesto lo gráfico de tus ilusiones me preocupa un poco — se burló mientras retomaba camino a la casa— Por esta vez tienes suerte, parece que Buckbeak no anda cerca el día de hoy. Pero no te confíes. La próxima vez que venga, lo quieras o no te vas a subir. Yo mismo te treparé a su lomo.

— Te acusaré con Draco— amenazó burlona.

— ¿Estás segura que se pondrá de tu parte?— advirtió confiado.

— Si sabe lo que le conviene sí, puedo amenazarlo con borrar la memoria de todos los videojuegos que lleva hasta ahora.

Mmm Tal vez eso sería peligroso. Mejor no.

— Los esconderé de ti ahora que lo sé. También son mis juegos —dijo mientras entraban a la casa y se instalaban en la sala. Harry encendió la televisión pero no tenía intención de verla. — Ya en serio Hermione, piénsalo. Algo pasó aquella vez que te hizo olvidarte que estabas asustada. ¿No quieres intentar deshacerte de ese miedo de una vez?— Muy a su pesar, Hermione asintió ante la pregunta—Piensa ¿Qué fue diferente en aquel momento?

— No lo sé… estaba preocupada por Ron, concentrada en recordar los hechizos de seguridad y…

— ¿Y qué? — la ánimo a continuar.

Los colores le regresaron al rostro, también de _eso_, se acababa de dar cuenta.

— Y tú me protegías—dijo disimulando su vergüenza.

Harry sonrió. Tal vez no debió decirlo así. Tal vez debió decir: "Y tú me estabas ayudando" o "Y tú sabías bien qué hacer".

"Y tú me protegías" Pero que idiota. Parecía Damisela en peligro.

_Pero que Idiota_.

— Bueno, entonces está decidido —dijo Harry mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor— La próxima vez subiré contigo. _Y yo te protegeré— _agregó intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Que se le borró cuando Hermione le lanzó con fuerza varios cojines, aún avergonzada.

* * *

**Si eres nuevo lector: ¡Bienvenido!**

**Si ya me leías: ¡Perdóooooooooooooon! T_T**

Ok damas y Caballeros, proceod a infromarles algunos cambios:

1. Volví. Si, despues de mas de dos años. Una vez se los dije: NUNCA DEJARÉ EL FIC. y quiero que lo tengan presente. Es una promesa.

2. Si les gusto que volviera hay una sola persona a la que le debemos agradecer esto: NTde LUPIN. A tí todo el c'rédito por este chap. Esta dedicado a tí con todo mi corazón. Gracias por los mensajes y empujoncitos que me enviaste. Muchas Gracias, sin tu interés me habría costada mas tiempo volver n_n.

3. Edité los capítulos anteriores. Sn cambios minúsculos. En su mayor parte solo puntuación y uno o dos rengles que agregué o cambié de lugar. Nada mas.

4 al 10 millones. Perdón de Nuevo.

10 millones Uno. ¿Aún siguen ahí? Ó_Ò...Si es así, háganmelo saber, dejenme un review xD.

Y Por Ultimo. Cualquier pregunta que tengan, cualquier reclamo que me quieran hacer, la mas mínima duda estoy a sus órdenes. Envíenme un MP y se los responderé tan pronto como me sea posbile.

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los reviews que llegaron, gracias a todas y cada una de las alertas que agregaron, gracias por todos sus favoritos.**

**Gracias.**

**_Atte. Artemisa Ravenclaw_**

**_P.D. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, tal vez quieran participar ^_^_**


End file.
